Caprichos
by Oaky-chan
Summary: Cap. quince: "Llegó el fin..."
1. date cuenta

Caprichos

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si note agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.- le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

_**Sinopsis: Kagome siente una fuerte atracción por su hermano gemelo InuYasha, ella siempre le da indirecta y espanta a sus novias pero él no se da cuenta, hasta que se lo dice muy directamente, desde ahí la vida de InuYasha se vuelve una pesadilla ya que su hermana se la pasa acosando, aparte no sabe qué hacer, el piensa que es un capricho de niña mimada, y no sabe cómo hacerle para que ella lo deje.**_

Hola: diálogos

_Hola: pensamientos_

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**: cambio de escena

**Hola: mensajes**

_**Hola: llamada telefónica.**_

"_hola": recuerdos_

Capitulo uno: date cuenta

Kagome está sentada en el asiento del patio del colegio esperando que llegue la información que tanto espera, no aguanta está ansiosa porque no llega el informante hasta que lo ve.

-Ey, tardaste mucho sabe que esta información es muy importante- decía la chica levantándose y acomodando su corta falda- bueno, Shippou, espero que esta información sea tan buena como la que me diste de la otra vez.

-Kagome, hablas con el mejor de todos, bueno como quieres que empiece.

-dime como es ella, ¿será fácil como Sango?- decía la chica intrigada, esta información era vital para ella- InuYasha está muy enamorada de ella, no deja de mencionarla en casa y eso lo odio.

-bueno, Kagome, te digo que tu hermano como siempre tiene buen gusto- decía el chico enfureciendo a la muchacha, el se da cuenta y tiene miedo- eh… bueno ella tiene 17 años va a la tarde a este mismo colegio y es alumna de honor.

-cuéntame cómo es físicamente.

-es blanca como la leche, tiene una cabellera larga y negra, es un poco más alta que vos, eso sí muy delgada no tiene nada de curvas-

- ¿y que vio InuYasha en ella?-

-es muy bonita de cara, aparte no todo son curvas, Kagome- Kagome se enfado mucho, _¿Cómo ella no tiene curvas pero tiene la atención del hermoso muchacho?-_

-¿que querés decir con eso Shippou? El nunca se fijaría en mi- dijo sin darse cuenta de su frase, shippou quedo mudo por un tiempo pero no le pareció raro Kagome celaba demasiado a su hermano como para justificarlo en pequeños celos de hermanos-

-no. Kagome, quiere decir que el mundo no es solo 90, 60, 90- dijo mirando al suelo- Kagome, no sería mejor que le digas a InuYasha lo que sentís por el- dijo esto dándole la mano, Kagome lo miro ya sabía que no podía dar vuelta atrás con su comentario.

-ya se lo dije, Shippou- el, la quedo mirando, entonces pensó que él la había rechazado-

-Kagome, ¿el te rechazo?- ella negó con la cabeza, entonces la quedo viendo con los ojos bien abierto- entonces ¿Por qué sale con Kikyou?

-Pasa que no se lo dije directamente, el muy tonto no se da cuenta, hago de todo pero él no se da cuenta- suspiro- creo que se lo tendré que decir muy directamente-

-y la verdad tu hermano es muy tonto y…- no termina la frase ya que recibe un golpe de quien él criticaba- auch quien fue-

-¿Cómo que soy un tonto?- dijo con una ceja alta en demostración de enojo- y vos, Kagome, que no decís nada-

-pasa que sos un poquito tonto- lo dijo con pucherito- pero un tontito muy lindo- InuYasha suspiro y abrazo por la espalda por sus hombros a su hermana, ella como siempre sentía un corriente que pasaba por todo su cuerpo-

- ay, ay, ay, Kagome, bueno que se le va hacer, pero que te quede en claro que yo te defiendo cuando mis amigos te insultan- dijo y sus brazos se dirigieron la cintura de la chica y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella y le hablo a su oído- Kagome, espero que sea mentira lo que me contaron de Houjou-

-¿Qué cosa?- dijo muy nerviosa.-

-de que hiciste algo que una niña como vos nunca debería hacer con ese tonto.-

-¿Qué no debería hacer una niña como yo con él?- lo dijo divertida, pensaba que él sentía celos por ella.-

-no me hagas decirlo, mi niña, sabes que soy muy celoso, tengo que proteger a mi tesorito más preciado- Kagome brincaba de alegría por dentro.-

-yo también te celo mucho, y quiero que sepas algo que hace tiempo quiero decirte y es que…- es interrumpida por el sonido del celular de InuYasha.-

-perdóname, Kagome, espera que leo el mensaje.- se separo de Kagome y lee el mensaje

**INU, TE EXTRAÑO CUANDO NOS VEMOS** **3 3 3 HOY SALGO TEMPRANO :-***

-¿Quién es, InuYasha?- dijo muy enojada- debe ser tu linda novia ¿no?

-este, Kagome, hoy no podre acompañarte- Kagome estaba híper enojada así que habla de muy mala manera.

-hace lo que quieras en total yo siempre estoy después de esas mujeres—InuYasha vio a Kagome que se enojo mucho entonces la abraza muy fuerte por la espalda y le habla.

-Kagome, no te enojes mira hoy te voy acompañar pero eso sí, si Kikyou se enoja vos la bancas- Kagome aun estaba enojada, a pesar que él dijo que la acompañaría.

-déjame, tonto, no quiero tu lastima, acompáñame si querés, no por obligación- InuYasha suspiró- dale ve con ella, en total cuando dura dos meses aprovéchalo- InuYasha la pone frente de él.

-Kagome, desde que tengo novia te pones así, ¿Qué te sucede?, mira nadie me va a separar de vos, que te quede bien en claro- Kagome pone sus mano en la cara de él- Kagome, te quiero mucho y ninguna chica va a quitar ese sentimiento hacia vos, entiéndelo- Kagome acerca su rostro a el de él.

-InuYasha, de verdad me quieres, o solo es responsabilidad- Kagome cierra los ojos y se acerca cada vez más al rostro de InuYasha, más específicamente a sus labios, Shippou se da cuenta de eso y la detiene.

-Kagome, InuYasha, llegaran tarde a su clase- Kagome da un suspiro, cuando al final se anima para que él se dé cuenta la interrumpe ella espera que se dé cuenta, piensa que no puede ser tan tonto.

-Kagome, tiene razón el tonto ya pasaron cinco minutos desde que toco el timbre.

-¡no soy tonto! Tú eres el idiota aquí, no puedo verte de tan estúpido que eres, piensas que eres el mejor y solo eres un patán que parlotea todo el tiempo- saca la lengua- me extraña que Kagome sea algo tuyo y…- no continua ya que es golpeado por él.

-cállate, niño, yo no puedo creer que mi hermana tenga amigos como vos- agarra el brazo de Kagome y la lleva a rastra ella, se queja.

-suéltame que me lastimas- InuYasha no hace caso, y la sigue arrastrando- basta, InuYasha, me duele- él la apoya contra la pared y la mira muy fijo a los ojos.

-Kagome, no me agrada que tengas amigos- Kagome lo mira raro, que entonces él siente lo mismo por ella.

-inuya… inu… yasha… que sucede- Kagome dice esto con falta de aire esta tentada a partirle la boca de un beso- InuYasha, ¿Por qué no querés que tenga amigos?

-porque no creo en la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer.

-pero yo no salgo con el aparte él es muy chico para mí.

-no te creo, bueno si él quiere ser tu novio que vaya a casa y que pida tu mano- Kagome lo mira raro- es eso o nada.

-InuYasha, no seas anticuado y ya te dije el no me gusta- suspira- nunca te das cuenta de nada.

-¿de qué me tendría que dar cuenta?

- de nada, vayamos a clases- suspira y piensa _¿tan tonto puede ser?_- InuYasha, vos siempre sos así.

-¿en qué sentido?

-que sos muy inocente.

-¿Por qué soy inocente según vos?

-eh… InuYasha…como decirlo…vos no te das cuenta de nada.

-¿y de que tengo que darme cuenta?- Kagome se desespera por las preguntas de InuYasha, entonces ella lo da vuela, ahora es el que esta contra la pared- ¿Por qué hiciste esto, Kagome?

-date cuenta, InuYasha, no puedes ser tan ciego.

-pero vos decís esto, y no me aclaras nada.

-uy, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA

-Kagome, vasta déjame en paz

-querés que te diga y te lo dejo bien en claro lo que te quiero decir.

-me harías un favor.

-está bien- Kagome agarra con sus manos el rostro de InuYasha- estás seguro que te lo deje bien en claro

-si, así me dejas en paz- Kagome cierra los ojos, InuYasha estaba esperando saber lo que su hermana tenía que decir a él.

-dale, Kagome- Kagome se dirigía cada vez más a sus labios y justo cuando lo estaba por besar suena devuelta el celular de InuYasha, InuYasha se despega y atiende el celular

-hola, Kikyou- Kagome queda con la boca abierta

_**-hola, mi amor ¿me vas a buscar?**_- Kagome se enoja, escucha lo que dice ella así que agarra el celular de InuYasha.

-dame mi celular- Kagome no hace caso y atiende el celular.

-mira, me molesta que interrumpa, deja de llamar a InuYasha justo cuando vamos a hacer algo importante ¡ok!

_**-¿quien eres para decirme eso?, yo soy la novia, nena.**_

-¿y quién mierda pregunto tus títulos?, pedazo de pelotuda.

-_**¿qué te pasa?, yo ni te conozco, ni sé que sos de InuYasha.**_

-que te pensas que yo muestro mis títulos, que te pensas que todo es carta de presentación, tarada.

_**-mira, nena, no sé quien sos pero cuando te vea…-**_

-no te tengo miedo, tarada, InuYasha me quiere a mí, ¡SAYOONARAAAAA!

-Kagome, que hiciste- mirándola muy fijamente.

-¿Qué no lo viste?, ¿o querés que te haga un dibujo?

-Kagome, me tenés arto con tus tonto celos, me parece que tengo que dejar de ser bueno contigo, ya que siempre me haces cosas así- Kagome mira hacia el suelo y empieza a lagrimear, InuYasha a ver eso se siente muy mal odia ver a su hermanita llorar- no llores, odio verte llorar.

-hip, hip, ¿Por qué me hablas así?- entre llantos

-porque soy un tonto, no llores mas mi vida- el pasa su dedo por la mejilla de ella para secar las lagrimas

-no me trates mas así, y nunca dejes de ser bueno conmigo- lo abraza por la cintura con mucha fuerza, InuYasha le da un beso en la cabeza- yo me muero si me dejas de querer.

-nunca más te voy a tratar así, y yo también me muero si vos me dejas de querer, mi vida- levanta su rostro por el mentol y la mira tiernamente a los ojos, ella al ver eso le da una sonrisa cálida, InuYasha al ver su sonrisa se pone contento le gusta mucho ver a su bella hermanita así- bueno vamos, Kagome, que ya es re tarde.

-¡SIP! El profe Naraku es re pesado- Kagome le guiña un ojo y lo agarra del brazo pero cuando hace esto lo hace con fuerza de mas y esto hace que se caigan, InuYasha cae arriba de Kagome, esto hace que Kagome se sonroje y piense cosas _¡como me gustaría que estemos así pero sin ropa!, _InuYasha no está en mejor situación se ríe de puro nervios, Kagome al ver como se puso InuYasha pone una cara picara y pregunta- ¿Qué te causa gracia?

-eh… no… se- InuYasha no sabe porque está nervioso, solo está arriba de su hermana, pero lo que más le incomoda es que ella encaje sus piernas en la cintura de el- este… Kagome…podes sacar tus piernas de mi cintura.

-¿Por qué?- lo dice con una mirada muy picara.

-porque me incomoda.

-¿Por qué te incomoda?- lo dijo con una cara malifica.

-eh…eh…no se- Kagome rio de una manera que a InuYasha un poco le incomodo- ¿Por qué te reis?

-por vos, bonito- Kagome aferro mas sus piernas a el- decime que te incomoda y yo lo dejo de hacer.

-Kagome, basta por favor- Kagome se divertía, InuYasha se percato que podía salir- pero que tonto que soy puedo salir de acá- Kagome niega con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no, según vos?

-por una simple razón, no te voy a dejar y si haces fuerzas me vas a lastimar- InuYasha suspiro.

-está bien vos ganas- Kagome sonríe, cuando hace esto se levanta un poco y se agarra del cuello de él- ¿qué haces, Kagome?

-algo que te va a encantar, lindo- se suelta de el cuello de InuYasha, cuando hace eso agarra las manos de InuYasha y la lleva a su cadera- no te me vas a escapar.

-¿de qué debería escapar?

-jijijiji, no me hagas caso- Kagome agarra el rostro de InuYasha y se va acercando cada vez mas.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Estaba Kagome en su cuarto acostada en su cama tirando un pelotita al techo.

-ay, InuYasha, que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta- dice susurrando para ella misma-me parece que te tendré que violar para que te des cuenta, bueno tampoco es mala idea me divertirá mucho- hacia una sonrisita después de aburrida empezó a tirar la pelotita al techo con mas fuerzas tiraba y tiraba hasta que se pego la pelotita en la cabeza.

-¡la puta madre! ¡Qué pelotuda que soy!-gritaba, su mamá pasaba por el cuarto de su hija y la escucho.

-Kagome, que es esa forma de hablar mi niña.

-la forma que hablo yo, ¿por?

-porque no es la forma de hablar de una niña como vos.

-ah que si era varoncito si podría hablar así.

-está bien, Kagome, ganaste esta vez.

-mami, una pregunta.

-si, hija que quieres.

-es sobre InuYasha.

-sí, mi hija que quieres de él.

-es que quiero saber si siempre fue tan tonto.

-ay, hija, ¿Cómo puedes hablar así?, es tu hermano y además estuvieron en mi panza al mismo tiempo.

-es que nunca se da cuenta de nada ese tonto.

-ay, ay, hijita, bueno creo que es algo ingenuo.

-puede ser mami.

-bueno, hija, mira que mañana viene la tía Izayoi

-que bueno ella me entiende mucho.

-¿y que yo no?

-no es eso- se tira en su cama y suspira- es que con ella es todo diferente.

-está bien me gusta que te lleves bien con tu tía, a pesar de que tu padre cada vez que la ve le duele- dijo con tristeza, ella sabia porque su marido se sentía triste, él quería mucho a su hermana pero sus padre los separaron de chicos ya que pensaba que Izayoi era una niña enferma y eso puso muy triste a él- bueno llévate bien con tu hermano y no le hagas la vida imposible, ya me dijo varias cosa InuYasha- dijo mientras se marchaba.

-claro, mami- ella se acomodo en su cama pero tenía algo que siempre la aqueja a la noche es que su cuerpo le pide a alguien y ese alguien a pesar de estar tan cerca esta tan lejos- te odio, InuYasha, ¿Por qué mi cuerpo te pide?, y ¿Por qué no le correspondes?

Ella se quedo en su cama, ya no podía hacer lo otro que calmaba su cuerpo, ya no era suficiente necesitaba a esa persona, necesita besar su pecho, recorrer con su mano toda su espalda mientras lo sentía dentro de ella. Pero como, ella era su hermanita y el no la dejaría de ver de esa manera, siempre se lo decía "hermanita" y ella se odiaba como pudo ver a InuYasha como su hombre que era de su propiedad, ya igual no importaba mas nada esa reflexión se la pasaba por un lado que quería que InuYasha entrara, ella estaba deseosa de él y no le importaba ya nada, le importaba muy poco lo que dirían de ella mientras el no la rechace ella seguiría, era lo que quería y lo tendría aunque se le fuese la vida en ello. Después de un debate interno por el calor de su cuerpo cerró los ojos, después sintió un cuerpo encima del suyo abrió los ojos y no lo podía creer.

-¿eres… eres… InuYasha?

-claro, mi vida- y la miro muy fijo a los ojos, esos ojos que Kagome no se resistía.

-InuYasha, que piensas hacer- InuYasha capturo sus labios en un apasionante beso, cuando soltó sus labios hablo.

-ahora queda claro, Kagome- Kagome no lo podía creer, él la beso y ese beso fue lo más hermoso en la vida.

-InuYasha, te lo ruego- Kagome empezó a besar su cuello- hazme el amor, por favor.

-claro mi vida- entonces InuYasha empezó a desvestirla, con su camisón diminuto no era difícil además no tenia ropa interior, entonces empezó a besar los pechos de Kagome, después los lamio, los mordisqueo, los succiono- te gusta mi vida.

-claro- Kagome empezó a gemir de placer, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del celular- ¿Quién mierda será?- grito enojada, entonces InuYasha la miro sonrió e hizo algo que Kagome lo quedo mirando _¿acaso InuYasha ronroneo?_- InuYasha, ¿Por qué ronronea?- entonces Kagome se dio cuenta de algo ¡todo era un sueño!

-ay maldita sea- vio que era el gato quien estaba haciendo lo que pensó que hacia el joven- te voy a matar gato de mierda- agarro su celular y atendió de mala gana- ¿Quién mierda es?

-Kagome, nunca pensé que me contestaría así- dijo Shippou

-disculpa pasa que… buen ya no importa, ¿querías algo?

Eh, te venía a decir que InuYasha me debe un favor y que si vos le podes decir que me lo cumpla.

-está bien, amiguito, me haces un favor con esto.

-¿por?

-nada que te interese ahora (entre risas) T K M, amigo- corto y se levanto.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Kagome ya estaba delante la puerta de InuYasha, se armo de valor y toco la puerta, después de unos segundo sale InuYasha, pero para desgracia o no para Kagome el salió con un bóxer.

-si, Kagome quieres algo- dijo mientras bostezo.

-eh…eh…si- dijo no podía evitarlo le faltaba el aire porque ver así a InuYasha era demasiado, no sabía cómo se contenía, tenía ganas de tirarse encima de él y hacerle sentir que era una mujer- dijo Shippou que te haga acordar el favor que te hizo.

-ah gracias, bueno ¿era solo eso?- InuYasha se dio cuenta de algo pero no lo podía creer tiene que ser producto de su imaginación o _¿Kagome me está mirando ahí abajo?_, entonces se cubrió por la vergüenza, tenía que haber darse cuenta que no era correcto salir así- eh… perdón, Kagome, por salir así- dijo sonrojado-

-no importa, es tu comodidad- Kagome no deja de ver lujuriosa, pero se pregunta algo _¿Por qué no se le nota nada? ¿Qué será muy pequeño? Bueno no importa el tamaño, mientras lo hagan está todo bien_-

-ey, Kagome, ¿era eso?

-no, también quiero dormir con vos- InuYasha la quedo mirando- si tuve un sueño y no quiero dormir sola.

-esta, espera que me pongo algo así dormís conmigo- pero Kagome lo agarro del brazo- ¿y ahora que, Kagome?

-nada, es que si duermes así, no quiero que te sientas incomodo por mi culpa- InuYasha suspiro-

-está bien mi niña- la entro ella a su habitación.

-inu, que desorden es este- miro enojada- cuando dormíamos junto esto no existía.

-Kagome, deja de joder- la agarro y la tiro a su cama- duermes de una vez- se acostó al lado de ella-

-está bien- él se acostó al lado de ella pero pasa algo ¡Kagome toca acaricia su pecho!

CONTINUARA

**N.A: hola a todos, buen este es mi primer fics que publico, espero que sea de su agrado, bueno quizás piensen que será denso pero nada que ver, será puro humor y claro lo que más habrá será romance jijijijiji ¿Qué cursi, no? Bueno como dicen el amor vende y lo tengo que hacer igual no lo hago por obligación amo esta pareja XD, bueno si quieren tírenme tomates, puteen, todo lo que quieran mientras sea vía web XD, bueno el próximo Cap. será subido de tono pero sin lemon, jajajajajajajaja lo hare desear XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, bueno tengo la mala suerte que se me rompió la net así que no sé como actualizare pero lo hare, ah la historia de InuYasha y Kikyou será de puro cosa tonta jajajaja, y la pelea entre Kagome y Kikyou será de puro humor XDDDDDDDD, la vida de mi Inu será dura jajajajaja, bueno los dejos hasta la próxima**


	2. como puede ser

Caprichos

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si note agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.- le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

_**Sinopsis: Kagome siente una fuerte atracción por su hermano gemelo InuYasha, ella siempre le da indirecta y espanta a sus novias pero él no se da cuenta, hasta que se lo dice muy directamente, desde ahí la vida de InuYasha se vuelve una pesadilla ya que su hermana se la pasa acosando, aparte no sabe qué hacer, el piensa que es un capricho de niña mimada, y no sabe cómo hacerle para que ella lo deje.**_

Hola: diálogos

_Hola: pensamientos_

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**: cambio de escena

**Hola: mensajes**

_**Hola: llamada telefónica.**_

"_hola": recuerdos_

Capítulos dos: como puede ser.

Después de que InuYasha se arto de que Kagome acaricie su pecho empieza a quejarse.

-este… Kagome, me puedes dejar en paz- lo dice mientras saca la mano de Kagome de su pecho.

-pasa que me gusta hacerlo- lo dice volviendo a poner su mano en el pecho de él.

-pero quiero dormir y me molesta- lo dijo con tono de enojo- no podes usar tu mano en otra cosa.

-tendría que ir al baño- mientras se pone frente de él, y piensa _¡no quiero volver a lo mismo, uy tanto te cuesta, BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

-bueno anda al baño, no me hagas enchastre que mami limpio hoy- dijo dándose vuelta y se tapa con el acolchado.

-está bien, pero solo tengo mi camisón puesto no iras a buscarme algo- dijo levantándose de la cama.

-deja de joder, nena, tengo clase mañana- se pone a pensar, _ahora que me di cuenta Kagome no tiene ropa interior_- este… Kagome, tienes algo abajo del camisón.

-no, ¿por?- dijo mientras piensa, _me estará viendo, ¡ay espero que se dé cuenta!-_ Inu, este… como decirte eh… ¿vos me viste sin ropa antes?

-claro, si antes nos bañábamos juntos- dijo en señal de protesta- ¿a qué viene esto?

-es que ya me vieron varias veces desnuda y me dijeron que tengo lindo cuerpo- dijo juntando sus brazos y haciendo que sus pechos se junten, InuYasha al escuchar de eso le dieron un ataque de celos.

-¿¡como que te vieron desnuda!- se levanto de la cama- Kagome, decime algo- dice esto agarrándola- ¿vos tuviste eso?

-¿Qué es eso?- lo dijo para que se lo diga directamente.

-que si tuviste relaciones sexuales- lo dijo con un sonrojo, nunca pensó en decir algo así a su hermanita- este…- fue interrumpido por Kagome.

-¿¡y a vos que mierda te tiene que importar eso!- dijo enfurecida, claro el puede tener novia y todo pero ella tenía que ser la niñita virgen- déjame me voy a bañar- lo dijo soltándose de el

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Kagome está en el baño, después de discutir con InuYasha necesitaba calmarse, además lo peor de esto es que cuando InuYasha la agarro del brazo ¡se existo! Tenía que ocultarlo de alguna manera, o si no InuYasha no se iría bien. Mientras está en la tina piensa y piensa.

-¿Por qué tenía que ser InuYasha?- dice esto recordando lo que había pasado en el colegio

"_Kagome está a punto de darle un beso a InuYasha pero paso algo, pasaba el profesor y lo peor es el profesor Naraku._

_-chicos que hacen- dijo mientras cruzaba sus brazos- ¿le parece estar así en la escuela?_

_-profesor, sucede es que nos caímos- dijo InuYasha._

_-sí, chicos, miren yo también tuve 16 años, si son novios no me importa…- fue interrumpido por InuYasha-_

_-¡profesor, somos hermanos!- dijo él con un poco enojado_

_-ah, ustedes son Kagome e InuYasha Higurashi- Kagome se sentó y separo de InuYasha._

_-sí, somos nosotros y usted es otro que molesta en momento importante, ¿es algo de Kikyou?"_

Ella salió del recuerdo, pero tenía algo que solucionar todavía esta que ardía y no por la pelea si no porque quería ser de InuYasha pero él no hacía caso a sus indirecta, entonces tuvo que volver a los viejos tiempo ya que el agua fría no le bastaba, empezó a acariciar sus piernas lentamente hasta que lo hizo más brusco, después empezó a agarrar sus pechos y empezó a gemir.

-InuYasha… InuYasha… te lo ruego- entre gemido, después empezó a frotar sus dedos en los labios de su vagina- por… ¡favor!- entre gemidos, y metió sus dedos dentro de ella, y los movía tocándose el clítoris- ahhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Cogeme ya por favor- decía desesperada, ya no le bastaba eso, ella lo necesitaba dentro de ella.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

InuYasha estaba en su cama y no escuchaba bien lo que decía Kagome pero sabía que lo llamaba, el ya iba a ir tardaba demasiado, pero antes se puso un pantalón era incomodo estar así con su hermana.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Kagome sale de la tina ya no podía hacer eso no se había dado cuenta pero daba unos gritos y lo único que le faltaba era que InuYasha le dé clase de moral, por hacerse lo que el seguro aria pero que en ella quedaba mal ya que era una niña.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

InuYasha agarro un pantalón y se lo puso, después de lo que lo puso se dirigió al baño y abrió la puerta del baño pero cometió un error no toco la puerta y se encontró con algo ¡Kagome esta desnuda!, InuYasha se quedo mirándola no lo podía creer y además se dio cuenta Kagome tiene un cuerpazo sus pechos eran muy grandes para su edad, su cintura muy fina, las piernas carnosa donde tenían que ser, su cola parada y grande o sea una diosa por donde se la mirara, lo peor vino después es ¡que tuvo una erección! ¿¡Como podía pasar eso! Es su hermanita, entonces se tiro al piso y miro para abajo.

-perdona, Kagome, no sabía… que estaba desnuda- le costaba hablar se había dado cuenta que Kagome ya no es una niñita-

-no pasa nada, está todo bien- ella no se cubría quería que él la viera desnuda, quizás así si la tomaría entre sus brazos- InuYasha, no me molesta que me veas desnuda.

-este… ¿Qué?- no podía creer él pensaba que su hermanita lo golpearía pero no- igual no me interesa verte desnuda, Kagome, está sucia mi ropa que está en el baño pero va a servir para cubrirte-

-no me molesta mientras sea tuya- agarro la remera de InuYasha y la agarro con muchas ganas, se la puso le quedaba medio grande, InuYasha la ve y no lo podía creer pero le quedaba muy bien.

-Kagome, mañana yo no voy a la escuela, ¿vos vas a ir?

-¿Por qué no vas?- dijo intrigada.

-no quiero ir, aparte mañana viene la tía y quiero pasarle con ella- en realidad no era eso, era que tenia miedo de hacer una tontería, entonces pensó en hacer algo con ella para no hacerlo con Kagome,_ ¿¡pero que estoy pensando! ¡No voy a usar a Kikyou, y no puedo pensar cosas así con Kagome!_

-bueno yo tampoco, quiero pasar la tarde con la tía así que te jodes, yo voy a estar con ella saco- la lengua juguetona.

-esta bien, linda, vamos a dormir- dijo sonriendo

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Ya era de día los dos estaban durmiendo y el sol estaba pegando en la cara, la mamá de ellos al ver que ninguno se despertaba fue al cuarto de Kagome pero no la vio entonces pensó que quizás se estaba bañando, entonces después fue al cuarto de InuYasha y se encontró algo que no se imaginaba ver y la asusto mucho sus dos hijos durmiendo en la misma cama, _¡no puedo pensar mal! Acuérdate que Kagome es miedosa y no le gusta dormir sola, _se alentaba para no pensar cosas malas.

-chicos, levántense ya es hora- InuYasha se despertó un poco y bostezo pero no se podía mover demasiado ya que Kagome lo abrazaba.

-mami, no vamos al cole, yo y Kagome nos quedamos hasta tarde- dijo somnoliento

-¿¡como hasta tarde!- grito y eso despertó a Kagome.

-que pasa, Inu- dijo con los ojos cerrado.

-Nada, mami quiere que vayamos al cole, pero le dije que no íbamos.

-bueno entonces que deje de joder, tengo mucho sueño- dijo abrazándolo muy fuerte.

-¿qué es esa forma de hablar a tu mama?

-La forma mía, ya creo que es la segunda vez que te lo digo- dijo escondiéndose en el pecho de InuYasha.

-ay, mira nena ahora te levantas- la agarro del pie y la tiro al suelo- dale

-auch, mami- la mamá vio que su hija tenia la ropa de su hijo, y que tampoco tenia ropa interior y que InuYasha no tenia mucha ropa.

-Kagome, InuYasha, que hacen durmiendo así- dijo con una expresión de horror.

-ay, ma, que tiene no podemos dormir junto- dijo enojada Kagome-

-Me parece que dormir así no es apropiado los dos están grandes.

-Ay, deja de joder mujer.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Ya eran las tres de la tarde Kagome estaba castigada ya que su madre esta muy enojada en su forma hablar pero igual le importo muy poco ya que estaba hablando con su tía.

-Kagome, me dijo tu mami que esta muy alterada- dijo entre risas.

-No es chistoso, tía, se enojo porque dormí con InuYasha- la tía quedo mirándola.

-te acostaste con tu hermano- dijo con una mano en el corazón, Izayoi sabia de amor prohibido y no quería que InuYasha y Kagome pasen por lo mismo que paso ella con el padre de ellos.

-Tía, no piense mal jijijiji, aunque quisiera no se si el quiere- dijo enredando su pelo en el dedo.

-Así ya me imaginaba, que vos estas así de caliente con tu hermano y quien no- dijo entre risas, lo pensó mejor _¿Por qué no? _Sufrió mucho porque sus padres no la dejaron vivir su amor y ella no iba a hacer lo mismo con sus sobrinos.

-Tía, sabias que me ibas a entender- le dijo cuando la abrazo a su tía.

-esta bien, Kagome, pero sabes que te tienes que cuidar si tienes relaciones con el y con cualquier otro- dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Obvio, tía, bueno quiero que me ayudes para sacar del medio a una tarada.

-¿Quién es?

-se llama Kikyou y es la novia de InuYasha- dijo gruñendo.

-Kagome, tienes el número de ella- dijo entre risas.

-sip, ¿Por qué?

-llámala y dile cosa, ¿me entiendes?

-¡claro!- Kagome agarro su celular y llama a Kikyou.

-_**hola, ¿quien hablo?**_

-hola, mira soy una amante de InuYasha- decía con la voz fingida- te quería decir que el ya me enseño que es un hombre bien echo, no sabe lo bien que lo yo estoy acá recordando cada caricia cada besos, es un hombre bien echo.

-_**¿Quién mierda eres?-**_ dijo entre llantos-_** veras que le diré a InuYasha lo que me dijiste.**_

-Dile es obvio que te lo negara, pero sabes que yo todavía lo siento en mi piel- Izayoi se reía, no podía creer lo buena actriz que es su sobrina.

_**-¿Quién eres?- **_dijo una voz masculina

-¿Quien sos vos?

_**-InuYasha, con quien supuestamente te acostaste anoche.**_

-InuYasha- dijo con la voz débil, que hacia InuYasha con esa perra.

_**-ka…go…me- **_dijo lento

-no soy, dile a tu novia que es una idiota- dijo enfurecida

_**-sabes que yo ahora mismo are lo que vos un hiciste con InuYasha, estupida- **_dijo ella y corto

-tía, déme su celular necesito hacer una llamada urgente.

-claro, mi niña

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Mientras en la casa de Kikyou.

-InuYasha, me hizo muy mal su llamada ¿quien es Kagome?

-no te preocupes no era ella y nadie te volverá a llamar- dijo para convencerse de que no era ella.

-Sabes, InuYasha, quiero que hagamos lo que dije en la llamada a esa estupida.

-¿Qué cosa?

-el amor- Kikyou se tira arribe de InuYasha…

CONTINUARA

**N.A: Hola que tal devuelta con este segundo cap espero que le guste, y ya dije que veré como actualizar ya que se me rompió la Net y lo hago vía Cyber jijiji XD, bueno gracias por su mensaje a ****Serena Tsukino Chiba y a ****bakuinu y esta historia descabellada tiene para ratoXDDDDDDDDDDDD bueno me despido y que lo disfruten**


	3. una llamada salvadora

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si note agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.- le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

_**Sinopsis: Kagome siente una fuerte atracción por su hermano gemelo InuYasha, ella siempre le da indirecta y espanta a sus novias pero él no se da cuenta, hasta que se lo dice muy directamente, desde ahí la vida de InuYasha se vuelve una pesadilla ya que su hermana se la pasa acosando, aparte no sabe qué hacer, el piensa que es un capricho de niña mimada, y no sabe cómo hacerle para que ella lo deje.**_

Hola: diálogos

_Hola: pensamientos_

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**: cambio de escena

**Hola: mensajes**

_**Hola: llamada telefónica.**_

"_hola": recuerdos_

Capitulo tres: una llamada salvadora.

InuYasha estaba sorprendió nunca se imagino algo asi, Kikyou se entrega mas rápido de lo que se imagino, bueno no podía hacer nada no puede decirle que no ya que pensaría ella de el. Las cosas no iban mejor cuando ella se empezaba a desvestirse.

-InuYasha, va a ser lindo esto- dijo mientras se sacaba su remera.

-este… si como digas- fijo tragando saliva, Kikyou vio la expresión de nervios que tenia, de fue a su pecho y lo besaba, InuYasha no podía evitar imaginarse a un chica que ayer hacia algo parecido _Kagome… ¿Por qué no puedo evitar en pensar en ti?_

-InuYasha, ¿Qué pasa?- dijo mientras desabotonaba su camisa- ¿no me quieres?

-¡claro que te quiero!- dijo con firmeza.

-entonces deja que siga- dijo besando su cuello, InuYasha ya no podía evitar esto ya era bastante para dejar que no pasara pero algo interrumpió, su celular _¡me salvo la campana!_

-perdona, Kikyou, debe ser importante para que me llame.

-esta bien.

-¡hola!- dijo contento.

_**-InuYasha, me siento mal- dijo entre llantos.**_

-que paso, mi vida- dijo preocupado

_**- me llamaron y me dijeron algo feo.**_

-que cosa- dijo con mucha más preocupación.

-_**me dijo que me violaría y que me mataría, tengo miedo, InuYasha **_

-no te preocupes, Kagome, ya voy para aya- corto y se iba.

-¿Quién es Kagome?- dijo enojada Kikyou.

-después te digo- dijo apresurado.

-no hace falta debe ser una putita tuya ¿o no?- InuYasha se enfureció y grito a Kikyou

-¡nunca en tu puta vida te atrevas hablar axial de Kagome! ¿¡Entendido?- dijo y se fue

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Kagome ya llamo a InuYasha y ya había mentido para que venga, ¿esta bien lo que había dicho? ¿Es correcto mentir asi?

-Kagome, no te parece demasiado lo que dijiste- dijo su tía.

-es que en si no es demasiado, ya que en parte es verdad.

-¿Qué alguien te dijo eso?

-si, pero nunca se lo había dicho a InuYasha.

-Kagome, tienes que decir esas cosas, son muy graves.

-es que no quería preocupar a nadie, pero esta vez lo hice porque me hervía la sangre pensar que InuYasha podría estar revolcándose con esa puta- dijo apretando sus puños.

-bueno, Kagome, la próxima lo dices no te lo guardas- dijo besando su cabeza

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Kagome esta en su cama, ya su tía se Abia ido y dentro de poco InuYasha vendría y ya se puso pensar en que hacer para que InuYasha no diga nada a sus padres, no quería preocuparlos, se arrepiente en ese momento de enfado haber dicho eso, pero las cosas ya estaban dicha asi que no hay vuelta atrás, ya InuYasha llego y fue a la habitación de Kagome.

-¿¡esta todo bien!

-si, por favor, InuYasha no digas nada a papá y a mamá- dijo abrazándolo

-Kagome, es muy grave esto aparte no podemos ocultarlo.

-por favor- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- te lo ruego.

-esta bien, pero cuando me entere quien es le rompo la cara- le dijo mirándola y cerrando un puño, ¿Cómo alguien le dice eso a Kagome?

-gracias, no quiero preocupar a mamá y a papá.

-este bien- dijo con una sonrisa- Kagome, quiero pedirte algo.

-si, lo que quiera.

-bueno… quiero pedirte que me ayudes a comprar un regalo para Kikyou- Kagome lo quedo mirando muy fijamente, _¡tarado, te odio!_

-no, no quiero tener nada que ver con esa- dijo apartándose de el y se acostó en su cama.

-esta bien, Kagome, no vamos a hacer eso pero lo que si quiero es que me acompañes al centro comercial- la agarro del brazo y la empujo a su pecho- por favor.

-cla..cla…ro- dijo tartamudeando

-gracias- le dijo y la beso e la frente para lo que Kagome la prácticamente estaba mojada.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

En el centro comercial estaba InuYasha y Kagome agarrados del brazo, mas bien Kagome esta agarrada del brazo de InuYasha, a el no le incomodaba ya estaba acostumbrado. Lo que lo molestaba es que todos veían con mirada lasciva a Kagome.

-Ey, muñeca, te ago de todo- InuYasha no pudo evitar enfadarse odiaba a los babosos pero mas odiaba que esos baboso digan algo a su Kagome, un momento son hermanos ¿Cómo que su Kagome?

-cállate, tarado, déjame en paz- dijo una Kagome enfurecida.

-uy como odio a estos ¡BAKA!

-yo igual- los dos iban caminando y no podían evitar eso todos con mirada poco sanas hacia Kagome pero eso no evita los celos de InuYasha.

-Ey, Kagome, será mejor que vayamos a casa.

-¿Por qué?

-no me agradan estos tarados.

-yo igual pero quiero pasear con vos.

-esta bien pero la próxima voy a matar a cualquiera de estos estupidos.

-no manches tu manos en estos tontos- Kagome se separo de los brazos de InuYasha y le dijo algo- voy al baño espérame acá.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Mientras Kagome esta en el baño ve a alguien y es alguien que no le agrada demasiado pero el la saluda y ella no leude quedar tan maleducada.

-hola, Kagome, tanto tiempo.

-hola, Kouga, no sabias que eras mujer, porque este es el baño de mujeres- dijo sin ganas.

-es que te vi y me dieron ganas de hacer lo que hice la otra vez.

-ni en pedo, besarte es horrible- dijo con expresión de asco.

-y quien te pidió permiso- la agarro del brazo y la forzó a un beso.

CONTINUARA

**N.A: holas a todos que le van jijijiji, bueno otro cap. No se como seguir pero lo hago XD, bueno como dije abra humor pero me cuesta un poquito pero ya lo are jijijiji. Grax a todos por sus comentarios besis**

**pd: lamento que al principio quedo tan mal pasa que estaba en el cyber y no me puede fijar bien pero lo arregle y cuando lean esto devuelta ya va a estar bien n,n  
**


	4. ¡Sango aparece!

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si note agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.- le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

_**Sinopsis: Kagome siente una fuerte atracción por su hermano gemelo InuYasha, ella siempre le da indirecta y espanta a sus novias pero él no se da cuenta, hasta que se lo dice muy directamente, desde ahí la vida de InuYasha se vuelve una pesadilla ya que su hermana se la pasa acosando, aparte no sabe qué hacer, el piensa que es un capricho de niña mimada, y no sabe cómo hacerle para que ella lo deje.**_

Hola: diálogos

_Hola: pensamientos_

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**: cambio de escena

**Hola: mensajes **

_**Hola: llamada telefónica.**_

"_hola": recuerdos_

Capitulo cuatro: ¡Sango aparece!

Kouga estaba besando a Kagome, y a pesar de que ella había dicho que no quería saber nada respondía al beso.

-sabia que algo te gusto- dijo él entre besos.

-déjame en paz- dijo ella besándolo no es que le gustaba pero necesitaba eso, descargar donde no podía con InuYasha.

-Kagome, quiero hacerlo- dijo tocando sus pechos haciendo que Kagome se exite- ¿quieres?- pregunto apoyando su erección en ella.

-la verdad que contigo no- dijo entre gemido no podía evitar sentir placer, pero ese placer era el mismo que sentía cuando se masturbaba, igual nadie la excita como lo hace InuYasha.

-no me hagas esto preciosa- digo acariciando sus piernas y agarrándola para que sienta más su erección.

-es que acá no- no quería hacerlo con el pero no quería que se vuelva un denso.

-entonces ¿Dónde?- dijo contra su oído

-no se veo después- se despego de él y se fue

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Kagome se dirigía donde estaba InuYasha, era tan lindo ahí apoyándose contra la pared y mirando a la nada, InuYasha se dio cuenta que su hermana estaba ahí la paso a buscar.

-Kagome, tardaste demasiado- dijo en tono de protesta.

-InuYasha… pasa que… me descompuse- tardaba para inventar una mentira.

-bueno no importa- dijo agarrándola del hombro- sabes, Kagome, me encontré con Sango.

-¿Sango?- pregunto intrigada.

-sí, ella me dijo que tenemos que hacer cosas para el centro de estudiante y sobre la publicidad que se va a usar para el tema central del año- dijo recordando lo que dijo.

-¿fue eso nada mas?- dijo un poco celosa ya InuYasha y Sango no eran novios pero no podía evitar eso, pero igual dentro de las cuñada que tuvo Sango es la mejor entendió a Kagome y le dijo que la apoyaba en todo, y desde ahí son amigas.

-sí, ¿Qué otra cosa más seria?

-nada- Kagome agarro el brazo de él y siguieron caminando por el lugar, Kagome veía cosas e InuYasha se la compraba aunque ella odia que el haga eso. Una de las cosa por la cual le gusta a InuYasha ir de compras con Kagome es porque es así no le interesa que la llenen de regalo u otra cosas, solo es charlar, entrar en juegos y demás, no es la clásica chica que le encanta ir a lugares solo para chicas, a ella le encana ir a los video juegos, odia ir de compras y hacer la vida imposible al hombre que la acompaña.

-che, Kagome, mira eso no te gusta- dijo apuntando a una ropa.

-deja de joder con eso- dijo un poco enojada- ya fue suficiente con estas cosas que me compraste.

-está bien- dijo y siguieron caminado hasta que se encontraron a alguien.

-¡HOLAAAA!, Kagome, InuYasha- dijo Sango con mucha alegría.

-hola, Sango- dijo InuYasha saludándola.

-¡KONNICHIWA!- dijo Kagome llena de alegría a pesar que Kagome al principio la vio como enemiga después de un tiempo se hicieron mejores amigas-

-Kagome, ¿ya te dijo Inu todo?

-¡SIP!- dijo con un carisma.

-bueno para charlar mejor vayamos a ese restauran- dijo apuntando el lugar los dos asintieron y fueron al lugar.

-bueno cual es el tema central de este año, Sango- dijo Kagome.

-la protección, ósea toda esa boludez importante.

-que cosa, y para que nos quieres a los dos.

-bueno, Inu, vos sos el vicepresidente del centro de estudiante, y Kagome es mi vocera, aparte también quiero a Kagome porque es buena con la publicidad.

-ARIGATO, amiga.

-de nada, Kagome- dijo guiñándole un ojo- bueno que se te ocurre como frase.

-buen espero que te guste porque a mí me fascina.

-ok, te escucho

- no seas forro úsalo- dijo moviendo la manos.

-¿¡que dijiste?- dijo InuYasha con los ojos bien abierto.

-me gusto, está mucho mejor que la canción "usa condón"- dijo entre risas.

-ok, y que hacemos con lo demás- dijo Kagome.

-y la verdad, que esto es algo difícil de decir, pero tenemos una pelea con la nueva directora.

-espera, ¿Cuándo cambiamos de director?- pregunto InuYasha con intriga.

-hace tres día, pasa que todavía no lo presentaron- dijo con cara de frustración Sango.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Kagome.

-bueno, es la profe de matemática.

-¿Yuki Kagura?- pregunto Kagome y Sango asintió, ay Kagome está peor de lo que pensaba, cuando discutió con ella le dijo _"nena, te voy hacer la vida imposible hasta que te gradúes._

-¡que mierda, esa a Kagome la tiene en la mira, y a mí también!- dijo InuYasha enojado.

-no importa eso, ya que yo lo voy a defender siempre, siempre y cuando no me eche a mi- dijo Sango con cara de desganada.

-Sango, pero no te pueden echar sos la mejor alumna e hiciste maravilla con el centro, ante era una verdadera mierda eso- dijo Kagome dándole apoyo a ella.

-gracias, amiga- dijo agarrándole la mano- me alegro de haberte conocido.

-y yo, Sango- dijo InuYasha en broma.

-en parte si y en parte no- bromeo ella.

-y ¿Por qué no? Y ¿Por qué si?

-porque no, es fácil sos insoportable- dijo entre risa- y porque si, es porque conocí a tu hermana.

- a entiendo- dijo haciéndose la víctima y con carita de perro.

-no seas así, InuYasha, me gusto mucho ser tu novia- dijo acercándose demasiado a él.

-eh…. Chicos miren video juegos… son geniales- dijo tratando de separarlo.

-cierto, vayamos- dijo InuYasha.

-vamos, InuYasha- dijo Sango.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

En los videos juegos Sango y Kagome se separan de InuYasha.

-Kagome, ¿todavía no le dijiste a InuYasha?

-la verdad que no- dijo suspirando, ya había tres personas que sabían lo de Kagome, todos menos al quien debería interesarle, Sango fue la primera y fue la que le dijo que InuYasha debería saberlo para que pase algo, Sango tiene la mente abierta.

-bueno que espera- dijo ella apuntando hacia InuYasha.

-está bien ya voy- dijo sin ánimo.

-dale un chico como ese no pasan por el camino de una- Kagome se retiro y fue para donde estaba InuYasha pero apareció un baboso y le dijo cosas a Kagome.

-ey, preciosa, jugamos a la basurita vos haces de papelito y yo te recojo- InuYasha escucho eso y se enfado.

-¡¿Qué dijiste, pelotudo!- grito.

-lo que escuchaste, a esta le doy todo el días, meses, años.

-¡cállate, imbécil!- dijo ella con enfado, odia a los babosos y mas a ese.

-dale si sos re puta- dijo el hombre y la agarro del brazo, InuYasha al ver eso lo golpea.

-nunca más digas eso- y el hombre callo e InuYasha le dijo algo- nunca más le falte el respeto, ok- el hombre se fue y Kagome abrazo a InuYasha.

-gracias, InuYasha, pensé que me iba a hacer daño es boludo- dijo ella con lagrimas.

-no te preocupes, yo doy la vida por vos mi vida- dijo abrazándola muy fuerte.

-InuYasha, te amo- dijo ella.

-yo también- dijo él.

-pero no como piensas- dijo y acariciaba su espalda.

-¿Cómo?- ella se acercaba más a él.

-así- dijo y cada vez se acercaba más a su cara más bien a sus labios, y él como un auto reflejo se separaba de ella pero igual ella se acerco mas, cuando iba a darle un beso aparece Houjou.

-hola, Higurashi- dijo saludando a los dos.

-¿Qué haces acá?-dijo InuYasha enojado sabia que la tenia algo con Kagome.

-nada, cuñado- dijo y Kagome abrió los ojos bien abierto.

-no digas eso, Houjou- dijo Kagome, InuYasha la veía muy mal.

-¿Cómo cuñado?- dijo InuYasha enojado.

-si, a mi me gusta mucho Kagome.

-basta, Houjou, no somos nada.

-déjala, ella no quiere ser tu novia, déjala en paz- dijo InuYasha, no sabía porque pero tenía otros celos no los celos "normales" de antes.

-no me importa, sabes la voy hacer gritar mi nombre cuando la tenga en la cama- InuYasha no banco mas, ya estaba harto de que le digan cosas a Kagome.

-nunca va a pasar eso, idiota- dijo Kagome y vio a InuYasha estaba que hervía- no le hagas caso, InuYasha.

-dale, Kagome, es tu hermano tiene que aceptar que no sos una niña- InuYasha no aguanto y golpeo a Houjou, Kagome los separo, InuYasha le estaba dando una paliza a Houjou- ja, InuYasha, no me importa que me golpees un día Kagome será mía- dijo y se fue InuYasha quería ir y golpearlo pero Kagome lo detuvo.

-déjame que lo cague a palo a ese pelotudo.

-¡no!- dijo en un grito- vamos a casa- dijo en calma, Sango llego y hablo con ellos.

-ey, ¿¡Por qué mierdas haces esto!- dijo Sango enfurecida.

-deja, Sango, ya está todo bien- dijo Kagome abrazando a InuYasha por la cintura.

-discúlpame, Kagome- dijo InuYasha agarrándola a ella por la cintura.

-ya no importa eso, InuYasha- dijo sonriéndole.

-bueno, me voy chicos- dijo Sango- chau- sonrió y se fue.

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

InuYasha y Kagome están yendo a su casa, buen mientras iban habían babosos que decían cosas a Kagome y como siempre InuYasha tenía sus arranques de celos, pero igual nada apago lo bien que la pasaban.

-ey, Kagome, tengo que pedirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-te lo digo en mi habitación- Kagome se estremeció al escuchar eso.

-eh… ¿a qué hora?

-a la noche.

-está bien- Kagome daba brinco de la alegría, no se imagino que ya InuYasha se diera cuenta, Kagome entro a su casa y de ahí a su habitación se preparaba.

-que me pongo- dijo viendo su ropa- umm… este me gusta- vio un vestidito que mostraba sus piernas en todo esplendor solo ocultaba su cola, y después de ponérselo va a la habitación de InuYasha y cuando llega toca la puerta con impaciencia y sale el con una toalla que tapaba solo la parte de abajo.

-Kagome, te esperaba.

CONTINUARA.

**N.A: hola a todos, le gusta cómo se torna la historia jijijijiji, bueno desde acá la historia se vuelca al "sufrimiento" de InuYasha XD, bueno hago esfuerzo para subir cap. Todos los días y hoy tengo la suerte que me prestaron la net. Bueno quería contarle algo que me paso hoy me peleaba con un compañero y yo bancaba a Kira y el L bueno como decirle y me puse como loca y le dije aguante Kira loco y justo llego el profe de política y economía no sabe dije trágame tierra una vergüenza porque él me quedo mirando y encima tuve prueba re fácil de esa materia y a carpeta abierta y de seguro me fue para el orto así que dije mas trágame tierra, jajajajajaja bueno que se le va hacer XD igual no me arrepiento de defender a Kira. Gracias por sus comentarios n,n**

**PD: Necesito que me ayuden con algo de chicos de intercambio, es para meterlo en la historia, dos ya va a ver lemon y va hacer con mi pareja favorita ósea InuYasha y Kagome.**


	5. Una cena y un sueño

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si note agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.- le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

Hola: diálogos

_Hola: pensamientos_

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**: cambio de escena

**Hola: mensajes **

_**Hola: llamada telefónica.**_

"_hola": recuerdos_

Capitulo cinco: Una cena y un sueño

Kagome traga saliva esperaba este momento hace tiempo esperaba esto.

-dale pasa, Kagome- dijo él y abrió la puerta y Kagome entro.

-InuYasha, no sabes lo que esperaba esto,

-no me imaginaba eso- dijo el rascándose la cabeza.

-si, y demasiado- dijo acercándose a él.

-bueno me alegra- dijo el dándole un sonrisa.

-¿por donde empezamos?- pregunto ella mimosa.

-este… Kagome, empecemos por hablar esto.

-claro- dijo juguetona- ¿Cómo lo hablamos?

-bueno quiero que me ayudes a preparar la cena que voy a tener con Kikyou- cuando InuYasha dijo eso Kagome se le rompió todo lo que había imaginado, esto enfurece a Kagome que empieza a gritar.

-¡no te ayudare!

-¿Por qué no?

-porque la odio, me quita tu amor- dijo ella en un acto de euforia.

-ya te dije que nadie me va a quitar lo que siento por vos, yo te voy a querer siempre.

-no me es suficiente, te odio- dijo e InuYasha la miro muy fijamente.

-¿Cómo que no te es suficiente?

-¡que no!- lo dijo en un grito y lo empujo a su cama- ¡quiero más!

-que… mas- dijo nervioso.

-ya lo veras- InuYasha traga saliva y Kagome se tiro encima de él.

-por favor, Kagome- dijo dificultoso no sabe porque pero le gusto que ella lo tirara en la cama.

-te amo ¿Por qué no lo entiendes?

-claro que lo sé mi vida- dijo sincero nunca dudaría que ella lo ama, quizás a veces ella le diga que lo odia pero sabe que eso no es cierto.

-entonces ¿Por qué no me amas?

-yo te amo, ¿Por qué lo dudas?

-pero no como yo quiero- dijo y lloraba en su pecho.

-yo te amo de mil maneras- dijo y la abrazo por la cintura.

-InuYasha, si un día tienes que elegir entre tus novias y yo ¿a quién eliges?

-a ti por supuesto, sos la mujer que más amo en la vida- Kagome lo miro a los ojo.

-InuYasha, te acuerdas que Houjou dijo que quería que yo gritara su nombre y que fuera suya- dijo ella lo que InuYasha se enfureció no quería imaginar así a Kagome pero se imagino a ella ¡gritando su nombre! ¿Cómo puede imaginar eso? Kagome vio su cara, vio que InuYasha estaba enojado así que puso su dedo en los labios de él y le dijo- el único nombre que quiero gritar es el…

-Kagome, InuYasha, a comer- grito la mamá, Kagome se sentía tan frustrada ya odiaba esto, InuYasha se sentía raro no sabe porque pero odiaba que su mamá allá llamado.

-ya vamos, mamá- grito InuYasha- Kagome, vete un ratito que me tengo que cambiar

-no, no quiero irme- dijo ella.

-es por un minuto, Kagome- dijo pero ella no salía arriba de el- te lo ruego- eso un poco lastimo el autoestima de Kagome así que se paro.

-me iré a cenar te ruego, mi amor, que después hablemos- dijo y se fue eso hizo que InuYasha pudiera disfrutar su pararte trasera muy bien pero después de eso se reprendió aunque no pudo evitar verla es tan sensual, pero igual se golpeo y se dijo.

-me odio, ¿Cómo puedo ver así a Kagome?- vio que tenia la toalla- ¿y cómo mierda atendí así a Kagome?

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

Kagome fue a su habitación y se acostó en su cama y lloro, no aguantaba es muy frustrante ver a InuYasha que se deja pero que siempre interrumpe.

-¿Por qué a mí?- dijo en llantos- solo, solo, quiero tener el hombre que amo junto a mi- tocaron la puerta y ella contesto de mala gana- ¿Quién mierda es?

-Kagome, ya no me hables así- dijo su madre.

-disculpa, madre sucede que me siento algo mal- dijo en forma de disculpa- mamá, ¿Qué quieres?

-que vayas a comer, hija, no sé qué te sucede últimamente pero no me agrada todo esto- dijo su madre preocupada.

-no te preocupes, mami, esto ya se irá es solo cosas de chicas- dijo y se seco las lagrimas y se calmo no quería salir así- ya voy mami- después de unos minutos que se tomo para que se vallan lo rojo de sus ojos fue y caminaba despacio estaba de poco humor y no quería que desquitarse con alguien así que se dejo ir hasta llegar al comedor, y lo vio a él tan lindo se ve sentado en la silla, tenía una camisa blanca, su pelo largo que cae en la camisa de color negro. Pensar que ese hombre compartió la panza de su madre es algo difícil, lo único que tiene de parecido es el color del pelo porque por lo demás son muy diferente, ella no se encuentran nada parecido, nada de nada.

-hola, a todos- dijo desganada.

-hija, hace días que no te veo, este trabajo que tengo no me deja verte seguido- dijo su padre- ven y dame un abrazo- ella fue hacia él y lo abrazo- Kagome, me parece que ese vestido es muy chico para ti.

-no, para mí está bien.

-Kagome, creo que papá tiene razón- dijo InuYasha metiéndose un bocado de la comida.

-déjenme en paz por favor- no quería discutir- quiero comer en paz- se sentó y su mamá le sirvió un plato.

-Kagome, te veo medio tristona últimamente que te sucede- Kagome no aguanta y no queda otra que decir la verdad.

-sucede lo siguiente: InuYasha tiene novia, y odio a su novia.

-ah, InuYasha, tienes novia, te felicito- dijo el padre.

-claro, el tiene novia y es un genio para mi, padre, en cambio yo tengo un novio y no puedo.

-Kagome, pero vos sos una niña- dijo el señor en forma de defensa.

-disculpa, padre, pero InuYasha y yo somos gemelos- dijo haciendo un puño- y sabes no tengo novio pero ya me acosté con varios hombre- dijo y se fue eso al padre le dolió pero a InuYasha lo dejo peor Kagome ya fue de otro no sabe porque pero le duele el piensa que quizás que ella sea su hermana eso le duele, quiere pensar eso que solo es eso, fue hasta la habitación de ella y toca.

-¿Quién es?- dijo ella y él cuando la escucho sabía que estaba enojada.

-InuYasha.

-¿Qué quieres?

-hablar contigo.

-¿de qué?

-¿es cierto, Kagome?

-a ti te diré la verdad, es todo falso, ¿contento?

-si te digo que si ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Por qué te pone feliz?

-no se pero quiero que sepas que me hace feliz.

-InuYasha, pídele disculpa a papi y dile que todo era falso.

-ok.

-ahora quiero dormir, InuYasha.

-está bien- él se fue

**-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-**

El está en su habitación acostado mirando al techo y no pudo evitar recordar lo que dijo Kagome y como se puso, sintió que una parte del moría y no sabía porque pero lo sentía así, su pensamiento fueron interrumpido cuando sonó su celular.

-hola.

-_**hola, InuYasha, ya arreglaste todo para que conozca tu familia, amor.**_-dijo Kikyou.

-este… no sé, no anda todo muy bien.

_**-pero quiero conocer a mi suegra y suegro**_

-está bien, mañana a la noche, te parece.

_**-sí, mi amor, chau-**_ corto e InuYasha tiro su celular no quería una llamada mas y quería concentrarse en Kagome solo en ella, quería pensar en ¿Por qué últimamente le sucede eso?, se dio por vencido y cerró los ojos y empezó a soñar, estaba en la habitación de Kagome, ella estaba sentada en su cama con un vestido blanco y está llorando, InuYasha al ver eso se acerco a ella.

-Kagome… Kagome, ¿Qué te sucede?

-El amor de mi vida… él… no me quiere- dijo entre llanto, InuYasha no sabía porque pero se sentía culpable-

-Este, Kagome, perdóname… pero… no… no sé qué decir- dijo y ella se levanto y se acerco, a él-

-Solo dime que soy correspondida- Kagome esta vez tenía una mirada triste y eso a InuYasha le dolía.

-¿Quién es?- ella lo miro muy fijo a los ojos, su mirada era penetrante e InuYasha lo notaba, ella poso sus manos en la mejillas de él y se acerco a su rostro.

-vos- y ella lo beso, InuYasha quedo sorprendido y no sabe porque pero se sentía culpable, él siente que por su culpa ella siente eso, ¿quizás la confundió? Lo peor fue cuando él correspondió su beso, se sentía la peor basura del mundo. Después de del beso el hablo.-

-Kagome… lo siento- cuando dijo eso ella se puso a llorar.

-¡basta!- y lo volvió a besar, InuYasha quedo en transe los besos de Kagome son muy dulce, y la separo y cuando hizo eso empezó a despertar de su sueño.

Se levanto como si fuera la peor pesadilla que tuvo en su vida. Sudaba tenia la respiración agitada y vio que todo era un sueño

-Era un sueño, pero… ¿Por qué soñé eso?- y quedo pensando

CONTINUARA.

**N.A: hola a todos, bueno pido disculpa por no publicar… pero el sábado compre una entrada para una convención de anime. Bueno aquí me tienen, que puedo decirle modifique este cap. Dos veces, uno porque no sabía cómo ponerle lemon, dos vi el mensaje de Kao no nai tsuki, y me puse muy triste sabia que me iban a criticar porque no sé escribir, pero que me digan que es sosa la historia me puso mal, me puse a llorar literalmente, ya me sentía un fracaso con la evaluación de política y economía y ahora me siento peor, igual seguiré la historia por orgullo y porque la amo, aunque se sosa y me prometí que la terminare por mí y por quien la sigue, tres le saque el lemon por lo que me dijeron que era una historia erótica insulsa y ahora tengo ganas de llorar mas, la chica que me critico lo hizo con todo derecho pero no puede evitar sentirme mal, y como tonta fui a su perfil y vi que escribió ella y te digo a vos Kao que al menos a mí el capitalismo no me tiene tan consumida como vos, si van a pensar que quede resentida y es verdad. Lamento usar este espacio para escribir esta descarga y otra cosa si falte el respeto con las personalidades de los personajes pido perdón de mil maneras… Gracias por leerme y me despido espero que le guste este cap.**


	6. Una cena y un beso

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si note agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.- le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

Hola: diálogos

_Hola: pensamientos_

**Hola: mensajes **

_**Hola: llamada telefónica.**_

"_hola": recuerdos_

Capitulo seis: Una cena y un beso.

InuYasha después de ese sueño raro decidió pensar muy bien que le sucede.

—Tengo que hacer algo — dijo agitado. Está muy nervioso ese sueño lo dejo muy mal, ¿pero que puede hacer? —. Lo mejor será hablar con Kagome.

InuYasha se levanto y se dio cuenta de la forma en que duerme. Un bóxer no es lo más apropiado para visitar a su cuarto a su hermana.

—_Lo mejor será que me vista_ — piensa. Agarra un pantalón y una remera, un pantalón muy relajado como la remera.

Entra al cuarto de Kagome, la ve, es tan hermosa con la luz de la luna. Después de quedarse mirándola por un rato largo se decide a hablar con ella, suspira, acomoda su remera y se acerca.

— _¿Cómo puedo decirte mi sueño, Kagome?_ —piensa mientras se acerca a ella, no quiere asustarla y ni mucho menos que ella piense que quiere hacerle daño—. Te amo demasiado, pero no puedo confundir eso con deseo u otra cosa, te tengo en mi sangre no puedo ni debo verte de otra manera.

—InuYasha—cuando InuYasha escucha la voz de Kagome queda pálido, pero se da cuenta que sigue dormida. Siguen en sus pasos y se acerca a ella, la ve, y la verdad que verla no lo ayuda demasiado, ve sus labios, sus ojos cerrados, su pequeña nariz, su cabello revuelto en su cara. No aguanta más y empieza a besar su rostro, sus mejillas, su frente y cuando estaba por besar sus labios escucha algo—… InuYasha, yo te amo mucho. Tuviste siempre ahí, InuYasha. —

InuYasha al escuchar eso se conmueve y sonríe, es tan tierna la imagen. Kagome despierta de sopetón y le da una cachetada a InuYasha, InuYasha se agarra su cachete y mira de mala gana a Kagome.

— ¿Por qué me pegaste? — dijo muy enojado. Kagome lo ve, está muy dormida pero igual contesta.

— ¿Qué haces acá? — pregunto mientras bostezaba, tiene mucho sueño y no sabía que hace.

—Nada— dijo de mala manera, está muy enojado por la cachetada.

— ¿Por qué estas enojado? — InuYasha la ve incrédulo, _¿Cómo pregunta algo tan obvio?, _dice en su pensamiento, era todo muy obvio lo golpeo y eso lo enojo.

— ¿Te parece poco la cachetada que me diste? —dijo. La verdad Kagome ni sabe lo que acababa de hacer, tiene demasiado sueño para darse cuenta.

—Pasa… pasa… que tengo mucho sueño. — dijo y volvió a cerrar los ojos. A pesar de que es viernes no quiere dormir tarde ya sabe que mañana será un día largo, ya que se peleo con su padre y tiene mucho porque discutir mañana.

—No sucede nada, déjalo ahí— dijo y se levanto. Ya no tiene nada que hacer ahí ya que aclaro sus ideas y con eso es suficiente. Sale de la habitación y camina hasta su cuarto, ya tiene mucho sueño y mañana será un día largo, organizar la cena que tendrá con Kikyou era mucho, demasiado, un montón, y muchos adjetivos más que usaría si lo supiera—. Espero que en la cena todo salga bien.

Ya son las nueve de la mañana (para InuYasha muy tarde), y tener que preparar la cena es demasiado, está muy agotado ya que será el día mas agobiado del mundo. Bueno tiene que levantarse y eso es lo que va hacer, se levanta, se dirige a su baño, se lava los dientes, su cara y se ve al espejo.

— ¡Vamos, campeón! — Trata de darse ánimo—. Kikyou te quiere mucho y va hacer una mujer impecable— no sabe qué decir, pero en parte tiene razón a pesar de algunas cositas de Kikyou que tiene, tiene que admitir que es una chica muy buena, un poco loca pero buena.

Después de salir del baño se vistió, toma un vaquero azul, una camisa blanca con cuadro negros. Después de vestirse se peina y se va de su cuarto, y se encuentra con la chiquilla de su sueño anterior.

—Hola, InuYasha— dijo bostezando. Esta totalmente desalineada, el pelo hecho un lio, los ojos bien chiquitos; a pesar de eso se ve muy bien, va muy bien para el estado que esta.

—Hola… hola… Kagome — dice dificultoso. Ella lo pone muy nervioso.

— ¿Qué te pasa, InuYasha? — dice mientras mueve sus brazos,

-nada, nada de nada- dice mirando el suelo.

-está bien, si vos lo decís- dice y pasa por un costado de él. InuYasha se calma un poquito pero no puede evitar que algo está sintiendo cada vez que ve a Kagome, espera que todo sea un estúpida imaginación.

Kagome entra al baño y se despeja un poco, la verdad que no tuvo la mejor noche de su vida si no todo lo contrario. Kagome tiene que arreglar todo si no quiere que la castiguen quinientos años de su pequeña y corta vida.

—mierda, mierda, mierda, ¿Quién me manda a ser tan bocona? —Dice mientras se lava el rostro, ahora tendría que ser una monjita hasta que se vaya de la casa-. Yo sola me busco estos problemas, todo porque no puedo olvidar al chico de mis sueños… Debo olvidarlo… todo esto ya se vuelve cada vez más enfermizo- dice con una expresión cada vez más triste, todo es muy triste para ella, tener que olvidarlo le duele demasiado, es el hombre que amo desde que tiene memoria. Kagome se vuelve a lavar la cara y se va del baño, no tiene ganas de que le griten "¡Salí del baño, nena!". Sale de baño y se encuentra con su padre, y lo ve, tiene razón está realmente enojado, se ve todo en su expresiones.

-Kagome, me lo dijo todo ayer InuYasha… pero no puedo y ni debo pasarlo por alto- dice con cara de enojado.

-lo entiendo, padre- dice mirando al suelo.

-Kagome, tu castigo será ayudar a InuYasha con la cena- Kagome lo mira incrédula, cómo y para qué seria esa cena-, hoy vendrá su novia- Kagome escucho bien o es todo una mala broma.

-¿Cómo?... ¿Por qué?... ¿me decís la verdad?- dice con actitud muy furiosa.

-Sí, ¿Por qué te mentiría?- entonces Kagome escucho bien. No podía creerlo hoy conocería a la mujer que mas odia en el universo.

-¡No pienso mover un solo dedo por esa zorra!- el papá de Kagome se enoja, su hija tiene una boca muy sucia para su gusto.

-Hablá bien, niñita irrespetuosa- dice y agarra su brazo, y lo apreta muy fuerte.

-Suéltame, me duele- dice llorando. No puede creer lo que está pasando, su padre la está lastimando cosa que nunca imagino.

-No, no pienso soltarte. Estas muy maleducada últimamente, mocosa- Kagome se traga sus lagrimas, aunque no puede evitar llorar.

InuYasha pasa por ahí y ve la situación que nada le gusta.

-Suéltala, la lastimas- dice enojado InuYasha, su padre se está comportando como un idiota y no lo aguanta ya que eso está lastimando a Kagome.

-No, esta mocosa está muy maleducada.

-Soltala si no quieres que te golpee- Kagome y el padre lo miraron, ¿iba de enserio eso?

-InuYasha, déjalo, no pienso que a ti te trate mal- dice Kagome mirando a su padre de muy mala manera.

-No, Kagome, él no puede tratarte así- dice muy enojado y agarra el brazo del padre para que suelte a Kagome.

—InuYasha, sos capas de revelarte a tu padre— InuYasha lo mira muy fijamente, él por Kagome es capaz de todo.

—Claro, yo por ella soy capaz de todo— lo dice mirando desafiante, él no duda de que sería capaz de hacer eso por ella.

—InuYasha, tienes razón, no debo maltratar a Kagome— dice soltando el brazo de Kagome—, pero, Kagome, vos vas a tener que ayudar a InuYasha en la cena— Kagome mira al suelo y agarra su brazo, está un poco colorado pero no le importa, ahora su orgullo está por el suelo, su padre pide que ayude a su hermano, todo para que, sí, era para eso, para "su querida cuñadita".

— ¡NO!, te odio, te odio, padre, ¿Por qué me haces sufrir tanto? — y sale corriendo, InuYasha al ver eso sale tras ella pero el padre lo detiene.

—Hijo, dime algo, ¿Qué le sucede a tu hermana? — dice serio.

— ¿Te parece poco haberle agarrado el brazo así? — dice eso y se va.

Después de haber dicho eso InuYasha va en busca de Kagome, la busca por todas las habitaciones pero no la encuentra, busca en el lavadero y ahí está, arrinconada y llorando. InuYasha va hacia ella.

—Kagome… Kagome… no llores— dice y se sienta al lado de ella.

—InuYasha, soy una tonta, soy una tonta— dice arrancándose el pelo, InuYasha al ver eso la detiene y agarra sus muñecas con cuidado.

—No, Kagome, no sos una, papá es un idiota por tratarte así— dice. InuYasha presta atención al brazo de Kagome y ve que esta colorado, eso lo molesto demasiado—. No puedo creer que ese imbécil te haya dejado el brazo así.

—InuYasha, yo… yo… ¡No quiero que te pelees con papá! — dice, con sus ojos lleno de lagrimas.

—Kagome, no me pidas eso, papá no te puede tratar así— dice y se levanta, pero Kagome lo detiene agarrándose del pie de él.

—No, no te vayas, quédate acá conmigo… cuídame… te lo ruego— dice para que se quede y no se vaya.

—Está bien, Kagome— se baja y la abraza—, me quedare con vos un ratito.

—InuYasha, ¿te quedaras conmigo?— dice viéndolo a los ojos.

—Claro— agarra al brazo de Kagome y lo acaricia.

—Gracias, InuYasha— dice y deja caer su cabeza en el hombre de él.

— ¿Te duele, Kagome? — dice y besa el brazo. Kagome al ver esa reacción de InuYasha, y se sonroja.

—Solo un poco— dice cerrando los ojos por el dolor—. Este… InuYasha, ¿amas mucho a tu novia?, ¿no? — dice un poco triste.

—Sí, ¿a qué viene esta pregunta? — dice.

—A que tengo miedo de que por querer mas a tu novia me dejes de querer a mí.

—Kagome, te voy a querer siempre— dice y acaricia la cabeza de ella—. Espero que un día lo entienda— suspira—, no hay ni un motivo para dejar de quererte— y le sonríe.

—Gracias, InuYasha.

Ya son las nueves de la noche y eso significa una cosa, viene Kikyou y va a conocer a su familia y eso le da que otro medio, Kagome dijo que se comportara bien y que estará en la cena. Suena el celular de InuYasha y lo atiende.

—_**Hola, Kikyou, ¿Dónde estás?**_ — dice con nervios.

—_**En la puerta de tu casa, InuYasha**_— dice entre risas, sabe que InuYasha está nervioso.

—_**No sé qué te da tanta risa**_— dijo en tono enojada.

—_**El que te ponga tan nervioso, solo conoceré a mis suegros**_— dice en tonada de alegría.

—_**Con respecto a eso te tengo que decir algo**_— suspira—, _**también tengo una hermana.**_

— _**¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste que tienes una hermana?**_— dice en un tono frio.

—_**Mejor entra, es tonto hablar así si estás en la puerta**_— cambia de tema y corta, va hacia la puerta y la atiende, ella lo abraza eufórica.

—InuYasha, InuYasha, no sabes lo que esperaba este momento— dice y besa a InuYasha todo el rostro, pero cuando iba por los labios justo pasa Kagome e interrumpe el beso.

—InuYasha, ayúdame a preparar la mesa— dice en tono nervioso.

—Claro, Kagome, ya voy— dice y se separa de Kikyou.

—Amor, ¿Quién es la chiquilla? — dice en tono delicado y dulce.

—Es Kagome mi hermana gemela.

— ¿Son gemelos de en serio?, pues no se parecen en nada— dice e InuYasha ignoro lo que dijo.

InuYasha sigue a Kagome y ve que Kagome busca los cubierto, InuYasha al ver eso decide ayudarla, al hacer esto Kikyou automáticamente lo sigue pero él la detiene.

—Andá a la mesa, es mejor— dice, Kikyou entonces se fue a la mesa. InuYasha entra a la cocina y ve que Kagome está con los ojos lloroso—. Kagome, que te sucede.

—Nada, InuYasha, ¿Por qué preguntas?

—Porque tienes los ojos sollozo— él se acerca a ella, cuando ella siente que se acerca se limpia los ojos.

—Ah esto, es que me golpee y me dolió mucho— miente, en realidad está triste porque vio a la novia de InuYasha, ve que no tiene oportunidad, es muy bella, muy bella para su desgracia.

—Que maricona sos— sonríe—, no puede doler tanto un golpe para llorar— fue hacia a ella y la abraza por la espalda.

—Y ahora que quieres, InuYasha— dijo entre risas, InuYasha hacia cosquilla en la panza—. Basta, sabes muy bien que odio las cosquillas.

—No, no, no—dijo, no pensaba dejarla, pero los gritos de la madre sacaron toda la magia que había.

—InuYasha, Kagome, ¡vengan ya!

—Ya vamos mamá— contesto de mala gana InuYasha. InuYasha y Kagome llevaron los cubiertos. InuYasha vio que Kikyou estaba en la mesa, se había olvidado de que ella estaba ahí, se sintió tan tonto.

—Mami, ya trajimos los cubiertos— dijo Kagome.

—Que bueno, hija. Solo me molesto que tardes demasiado— suspiro—. Ya conoces a la novia de tu hermano.

—Claro, mami. Ahora tengo el gran honor de ser la cuñada ¿de…?

—Kikyou, mi nombre es Kikyou, cuñadita— dijo en un tono de ironía.

—Uy, discúlpame, cuñadita— dijo enojada, ella trataba de tener la mejor onda, en fin seria de una manera un integrante más de esta familia.

—No sucede nada, cariño— cuando dijo esto InuYasha se sienta en la mesa, pero para sorpresa de Kikyou se sienta junto a Kagome—. Este… InuYasha, ¿no sería mejor que te sientes al lado mío? — sonrió.

—Tienes razón— se fue al lado de ella—. Papás, bueno le presento a Kikyou.

—Ya se presento ella—dijo el padre de mala gana—. Deberías haberla presentado cuando vino, pero no te fuiste con Kagome. Ay los hermanos sean unidos.

— ¿Qué hice yo ahora? — dijo Kagome con lagrimas en los ojos.

—Te parece poco, ya tratas mal a tu cuñada, lo desconcentras a InuYasha y últimamente estas muy maleducada.

—Pero… yo… yo…yo. Basta, papá, no hice nada y ya me tratas así. Nunca quise tratar mal a Kikyou ni desconcentrar a InuYasha, lo amo mucho para tratar de hacerle mal— dijo en un sollozo— ¿Por qué nadie comprende que amo mucho a InuYasha?

—No demuestras ese supuesto amor a tu hermano, sabemos todo lo que haces, lo molestas, insulta a sus novias. Kagome, pareces una acosadora de InuYasha no una hermana. — grito el padre.

—Así que me ves así. Padre— mirando al suelo—, creo que no sabe lo que yo siento por InuYasha, ya que usted no defendió a su hermana. Dejaste que se la llevaran a un comento y no dijo nada, ¿Cómo usted puede entender eso?, usted no ama a su hermana, es obvio que no va a saber lo que yo siento por InuYasha.

—Mocosa, sos una maleducada e inmadura— cuando el padre dijo eso a Kagome le hirvió la sangre. Las cosas empeoraron cuan Kikyou hablo.

—Yo también creo que eres inmadura, digo a mí me insultaste. Aparte decirles esa cosa a tu padre no me parece muy educado de tu parte— dijo Kikyou sin ninguna traba.

—Solo eso soy, solo una malcriada, inmadura y obsesionada por InuYasha. — dijo y se marcho a su cuarto. InuYasha trato de seguirla pero sus padres no lo dejaron.

—Déjela. Será mejor que acomode un rato sus ideas— dijo la madre—. Acompaña a Kikyou, no es bueno que se vaya sola. — InuYasha hizo caso a su madre y la acompaña.

Kagome está en su cuarto llorando, todo el mundo la tacha, la critican, y ella quisiera saber si son tan perfectos. ¿Qué acaso no puede tener defectos?, ¿todo tiene que ser perfecto?, ¿acaso nunca cometieron locuras por amor? Ella está en el rincón llorando, pero se cansa se levanta y va a su ventana, ve que InuYasha está llevando a Kikyou a su casa, pero no aguanta que está cada vez se acerque más al chico, más bien lo que le molesta que esa chica se acerque para besarlo, lo admite está re celosa y dolida, ¿Cómo podía luchar contra una belleza como la de su cuñada?

—InuYasha, ven por favor, me siento muy mal— grito Kagome. InuYasha, al escuchar esto hace un auto reflejo y va hacia ella pero Kikyou va hace peso para que se de cuanta que esta con ella.

—InuYasha, estoy acá. Me dijiste que me llevarías a mi casa— dijo en un signo de protesta.

—Discúlpame, Kikyou, pero Kagome me necesita— dijo y se fue.

InuYasha va apresurado a la habitación de Kagome y ve que ella está llorando en un rincón.

—Kagome, ya deja de llorar— dijo enojado, Kagome no es de esa chica que se pone triste por cosas sin importancia.

— ¿Cómo quieres que deje de llorar si nadie me entiende?— se acerco a él y lo empujo a la pared.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Kagome? — dijo preocupado.

—Me pasa esto— lo agarro del rostro y lo beso, para su suerte la boca de InuYasha estaba abierta y eso dejo que su beso fuera como quería, pero al besarlo se dio cuenta de algo ¡InuYasha no sabes besar! —. InuYasha, no sabes besar.

— ¿Qué? — Gritó— ¿Cómo quieres sepas besar?, si es mi primer beso.

Kagome lo mira incrédula, pero es entendible, igual a ella no le molestaría enseñarle.

—Otra cosa, ¿Cómo es que vos sabes besar?— la miro muy fijamente.

CONTINUARA…

**N.A: Holiz a todos, bueno primero antes que nada mil disculpa, no tengo net y publicar se me hizo difícil. Después de unos días de reflexión y que me venga la inspiración publico este cap., que a mi gusto es mi favorito ji, pero a la vez el más difícil, trató de que tenga el menor error pero… como todavía no aprendí mucho algún tiene de seguro uno que otro error debe tener XD, tratare de mejorar jejejejeje. Así que de acá quizás en un futurito ya aprenda escribir bien KAWAI :3. No quiero que piense que tire la toalla, ¡NUNCA LO HARE!, solo un problema económico no me deja escribir, no tengo dinero para mandar a arreglar mi net ., pero conseguí una forma de publicar pero no es segura u. u**

**Punto aparte jejejeje, les quiero contar que fui a mi primera convención de anime, y me compre todos los pincs de InuYasha jejejejejeje, y vi a unos chicos que se me caía la baba *¬*. Bueno me despido y espero que les guste este cap. ^^**

**CECI: ya tome tu consejo y la bloquee, ya como dice ella yo no estoy para agradarte bueno yo opino igual, ni me interesa yo agradarle a ella, que sea muy feliz y que tengo muchos hijos (a que mierda vino lo ultimo XD). Gracias por el animo :3**

**TENNYOUKAI: yo pienso igual, tengo que mejorar en lo que crea necesario y así poder demostrar que no soy solo un intento de escritora. Je no te creas cursi, jijijiji, yo sí siy cursi y eso que me dijiste no es nada cursi, es más me gusto que lo pongas, es muy tierno de tu parte :3. Gracias por todo**

**BAKUINU: yo pienso igual a vos, ningún fics es malo. Si uno quiere ayudar a novata como a mí me parece perfecto, pero que te ponga en un lugar dónde te dice que es malo tu obra ya desanima, uno de errores aprende y con el tiempo lo corrige. Besotes y que estés bien y gracias por todo.**

**SERENA: vos fuiste la primera que me escribió y eso nunca lo olvidare, fuiste la que me dio aliento y por vos, y todas nunca la dejare en banda. Gracias te quiero mucho**


	7. Quiero explicaciones ya

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si note agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.- le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

Hola: diálogos

_Hola: pensamientos_

**Hola: mensajes **

_**Hola: llamada telefónica.**_

"_hola": recuerdos._

Capitulo siete: ¡Quiero explicaciones ya!

InuYasha está contra la pared, ve que Kagome se está acercando mucho a él, demasiado para su gusto. La mente de InuYasha queda en blanco cuando Kagome lo besa, se queda con los ojos bien abierto, era posible eso o es una estúpida ilusión, no, esto es muy real. InuYasha no sabe qué hacer, su pequeña hermana pasa su lengua por todos los lugares de su boca, a esto InuYasha ni se le ocurre responder aunque se quisiera ya que no sabe besar.

—InuYasha, no sabés besar— cuando InuYasha escucho se sintió morir, Kagome quería que la besaran, bueno eso era más que obvio, lo besaba era lógico que quisiera besarlo. A todo esto reacciono ¡ella le dijo que no sabe besar!

—¿Qué? — grito muy eufórico, su pequeña hermana sabe besar más que él— ¿Cómo querés que sepa besar?, si es mi primer beso — listo InuYasha está en la peor situación del mundo, pero reacciona, se dio cuenta que con lo que le dijo. —. Otra cosa ¿Cómo es que vos sabés besar?

—Etto… lo sé y listo— Kagome sabía que tenía que decir como aprendió a besar, y si las cuenta InuYasha se iba a llevar una mala imagen de ella.

—Decime cómo aprendiste— la agarra, y ahora ella queda contra la pared, se pone enfrente de ella mirándola muy fijamente.

—Decime quien te enseño, no me digas que fue Houjou— dijo furioso. Apoyo la frente de él en la de ella—. Kagome, no me mientas.

—No voy a mentir— dijo muy seria—, pero tampoco te voy a decir la verdad— Kagome se sentía muy rara, la frente de InuYasha apoyada en la suya le da más ganas de besarlo.

—Kagome, decime quién te enseño—su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, sentía ganas de besarla pero no lo hizo—. Kagome, ¿a cuantos besaste? — dijo acercándose cada vez más a sus labios.

— ¿De enserio lo querés saber? — dijo confusa, sentía que InuYasha se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

—En este momento… no tengo ni idea, en este momento siento cosas raras— diciendo esto rosa sus labios con lo de Kagome—. Kagome, ¿Qué me has hecho?

—Solo… solo… no le sé— mirándolo muy fijamente—. InuYasha, ¿vos sentís lo mismo que yo?

—No… no… no lo sé— su labios rosaban mucho con los de Kagome, Kagome cada vez sentía que se mojaba.

—Te amo, InuYasha— y lo besó con mucho intensidad. InuYasha quedo devuelta en transe, no cierra los ojos ni nada— ¿Qué sucede, InuYasha?

—Esto es incorrecto, Kagome. Sos mi hermanita— InuYasha se va—. Kagome, mañana hablamos bien todo esto.

InuYasha caminaba en los pasillos de la casa, tiene que pensar mucho. Se cruza con su padre.

—InuYasha, ¿Cómo está tu hermana? — dijo muy preocupado.

—Creo que usted no le debe interesar. — InuYasha fue muy cortante, no olvida lo que pasó hace un momento.

—InuYasha, no seas así de cruel conmigo— agarro el hombro de InuYasha —. Es muy difícil ser padre.

—Pero muy fácil ser un idiota. — se saco el agarre de su padre.

—InuYasha, no me faltes el respeto. — dijo muy furioso el padre.

—O que, me vas a maltratar como hacés con Kagome— mirándolo muy fijamente—. Ya te dije antes, padre, si le haces algo a Kagome no sé que soy capaz de hacer— se marcho.

InuYasha está en su cuarto, acostado en su cama, tiene que pensar demasiado todo. Ahora sabe que Kagome siente algo, que es más que un amor de hermanos, un amor de hombre a mujer.

—Kagome, me dejaste la cabeza echa un quilombo— rascándose la cabeza—. Espera yo me olvide de todo lo importante acá. ¿Quién te enseño a besar? — Ahora está muy enojado, su pequeña hermana fue besado por otro, y quién sabe por cuantos más fue besada—. Kagome, espero que tus labios no hayan sido disgustados por muchos, que nadie se le ocurra besar devuelta tus labios ¡SON SOLOS MÍOS! —grito, ahora sí, está realmente enojado con ella, pero qué es Kagome, qué se piensa que le hace esto.

Ya son la nueve de la mañana, InuYasha tiene que aclarar muchas cosas con Kagome. InuYasha se va a su baño, se despierta para poder hablar lo mejor posible.

— ¿Qué mierda me sucede?, ¿Por qué me haces esto, Kami? — ya InuYasha no aguanta esté lio, es demasiado para entenderlo. Sale del baño y se encuentra con Kagome somnolienta.

—Kagome, hablemos de esto— dijo muy serio.

—Claro, querés que sea ahora— dijo dormida.

—Sí, ven— el agarro del brazo y la metió en el baño. —. Kagome, decime que no fuiste besado por muchos, y que no vas a volver a ser besada por otro. —InuYasha la arrincono bien contra una esquina. Kagome sentía lo frio de la pared.

— ¿Qué te pasa, InuYasha? — dijo algo molesta, odia que InuYasha sea bruto.

—Me pasa es que vos sos solo mía— la miro muy fijamente.

—No soy un objeto, nene— se separo y le dio una cachetada—. Que esté enamorada de vos no quiere decir que me trates así.

—Sos solo mía, niña— la agarro de la muñeca—. Y no vas a ser de otro.

—Tarado, qué te pensas que sos— InuYasha capturo los labios de Kagome, Kagome a tal tacto se estremeció y correspondió al beso. InuYasha se separo de ella y miro aterrado—. Y ¿ahora qué?

—Kagome, todo esto está mal— Kagome se enoja y le pega en las partes baja de InuYasha— ¿hacia falta eso? — capturándose sus partes intimas.

—Sí. Estás loco y desquiciado— se fue a la puerta—. Y sí, me besaron muchos. Estúpido.

—Maldita, sos una regalada— se tiro al piso del dolor.

—Si soy regalada a vos no te tiene que importar, no sos mi novio y aunque lo fueras no te tendría que interesar— saco su lengua y se fue.

Kagome está en el patio pensando todo lo que acababa de pasar, no se había dado cuenta que el chico de su sueño era un idiota.

—Yo de éste InuYasha nunca me enamore— tocaba sus labios—. InuYasha sos un BAKA, no puedo creer que te amo tanto.

—Quizás esto te pasa porque soy un chico irresistible—Kagome se dio vuelta, él está ahí tan arrogante.

—Me enamore porque pensé que eras diferente, ahora me doy cuenta que sos un imbécil— dijo dándose vuelta, pero InuYasha lo impidió ya que la agarro— ¿Qué querés, idiota? —dijo furiosa.

—Que me desmienta todo— la arrincono hacia un árbol—, Decime que no sos una cualquiera.

—Decime vos que no sos un idiota— haciendo frente.

—Kagome, Kagome, Kagome— negando con su cabeza—. Yo no soy ningún idiota, así como espero que vos no seas una cualquiera.

—Maldito machista y engreído— mira a un costado—. Sos igual a papá.

— ¿Cómo me dices eso? — se dio cuenta que apretaba mucho los brazo de Kagome—. Discúlpame, Kagome, yo siempre me jure nunca hacerte daño y ahora lo hago— la soltó y se fue, Kagome quedo ahí.

CONTINUARA…

**N.A: Hola a todos, ¿Cómo les va? XD, espero que bien. Disculpe este cap. tan corto pasa que quería subir algo, tratare que el próximo cap. sea más largo :D. Bueno gracias por leerme y escribirme :3. A otra cosa, Serena, te mande un msj privado me gustaría que me responda es algo importante :3. A todos gracias y espero que le haya gustado este cap.**


	8. Cosas que no sé

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si note agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.- le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

Hola: diálogos

_Hola: pensamientos_

**Hola: mensajes **

_**Hola: llamada telefónica.**_

"_hola": recuerdos._

**Capitulo dedicado a TENNYOUKAI (no se sienta mal los demás jijijiji, se lo quiero dedicar porque me parece una chica muy buena ^^). Este cap. Contiene lemon.**

Capitulo nueve: Cosas que no sé.

Kagome está en el patio de su casa, está pensando lo que sucedió hace un momento. Ahora InuYasha sabe lo que ella siente por él.

—InuYasha, ¿Por qué no lo haces todo más fácil? — Pone sus pies entre los pastos—. Te amo, InuYasha— arranca el pasto que está en sus manos y lo huele—. Como me acuerdo de estos juegos, InuYasha. —Kagome recuerda que cuando ella e InuYasha eran chicos jugaban a arrancar el pasto, claro después hacían un desastre y su madre los retaba. De repente sonó el celular de Kagome.

—Hola, Kagome—dijo Shippou contento.

—Hola, Shippou. —dijo tristona, Shippou noto eso y le preguntó.

— ¿Qué pasa, Kagome?, ¿te sientes bien?

—Ya lo sabe, Shippou. Se lo dije ayer a InuYasha. — dijo oliendo el pasto.

—Y, y, y… cómo lo tomo— dijo tartamudeando.

—Siente algo por mí— le salió una lagrima—, pero no puede dejar de verme como su hermanita.

—No sé qué decirte, Kagome. — dijo tristón Shippou, él siente algo por Kagome pero sabe que ella nunca lo verá más que un amigo.

—No hace falta nada, Shippou— sonrió—. Sos mi mejor amigo—cortó. Ahora se está descargando con el pasto y la tierra, le encanta sentir la tierra en sus manos y pies, le hace acordar mucho a su infancia. Kagome ve que su madre se está acercando.

—Kagome, ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó su madre extrañada.

—Nada, solo huelo el pasto— y ella empezó a poner el pasto que tenía en sus manos en su nariz.

—Kagome, estás actuando raro últimamente— la medre ve que su hija está con un camisón diminuto y que está descalza—. Kagome, no podés estar así… además estás descalza, si tu padre te ve así te retara— dijo con cara de preocupación—. Llamare a InuYasha, así te lleva a tu habitación. — llama a InuYasha y él llega, después de unos minutos llega.

— ¿Qué pasa, mamá? — Dijo InuYasha, vio tirada a Kagome y se dio cuenta—. No hace falta que me lo digan ¿Qué hizo Kagome?

—Es que está en el suelo y descalza— la madre se apoya en el hombro de InuYasha—. Lleva a tu hermana a lavarse los pies — InuYasha asintió y la madre se marcho.

—Kagome, dale vamos— se acerco a Kagome y la alzó.

—InuYasha, ¿me tenés miedo? — preguntó por la mirada de su hermano.

—Claro que no— dijo sin mirarla, Kagome sintió eso. InuYasha y Kagome no hablaron en todo el trayecto, llegaron al baño y la sentó para limpiarle los pies.

—InuYasha, no hace falta que me ignores. — dijo con lagrimas.

—No te ignoro. — no la ve a los ojos, no puede verla le cuesta mucho.

—Lo haces. Sos muy cruel, InuYasha— y Kagome agarro el rostro de InuYasha para que la viera—, que te ame y no me aceptes… no quiere decir que me ignores. — dijo en llantos.

—No llores, Kagome— dijo sin mirarla a los ojos—, sabés que lo odio.

—No parare de llorar hasta que me mires— y captura sus labios en un beso, lo soltó—. InuYasha, te amo más que nada en el mundo.

—Kagome, sos mi hermana y eso no cambiara aunque me ames de esa manera—se soltó de las manos de Kagome—. Kagome, no lo hagas todo más difícil, olvídame y haz como que no pasó nada acá. —dijo realmente triste, siente algo por Kagome pero no puede hacer caso a ese sentimiento.

— ¡NO!, no pienso olvidarte, InuYasha— Kagome lloraba intensamente, InuYasha se sintió la peor bestia.

—Kagome, por favor no llores— seco sus lágrimas.

—InuYasha, si fui tu primer beso… puedo ser la primera en tu cama— lo miraba muy intensamente.

—No, Kagome, y listo— InuYasha se puso muy serio.

— ¿Qué querés que sea Kikyou? — dijo mirando a un costado.

—No te tengo que decir es— se levanto y se iba—. Kagome, olvídame de una vez.

—Para vos es fácil, yo te amo y no puedo olvidarte. — Kagome quedaba mirando al suelo.

—Kagome, hazlo más fácil— vio que Kagome no se movía de ahí—. Sal del baño.

—Llévame a mi cuarto a upa y no te molesto más— InuYasha no tenía otra opción que llevarla para que. La alza y al fin la ve a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tuvimos que pasar por esto, Kagome? —preguntó a su hermana.

—Nadie elije de quien enamorarse. — dijo aspirando el olor de su pecho.

—Pero justo de mí te tenias que enamorar— miró a Kagome y no podía evitar preguntar algo—. Kagome, ¿con cuántos hombres estuviste?

—Solo te lo diré si lo haces conmigo. — InuYasha se quedo mirándola, ella vio que él la veía y lo iba a besar por no ser que estaban en el pasillo.

—Entonces prefiero no saberlo— ya falta poco para llegar a la habitación de Kagome—. Este… no sé qué hacer con vos.

—Hacerme el amor— decía mientras él abría la puerta para dejarla en la cama.

—No quiero, Kagome, uno porque no sé y no quiero que me digas que no lo sé hacer, dos porque no quiero ya que eres mi hermanita. —dijo sin trabas y la recostó en la cama.

—Nunca te diría eso, InuYasha— lo agarró de su camisa—, yo también soy virgen. — y lo empezó a besar, InuYasha correspondía como podía.

—Basta por favor. — se recostó arriba de ella—. Kagome, no puedo evitarlo si vos seguís haciendo esto.

—No quiero evitarlo— puso su brazo en el cuello de él—. Entiéndelo, yo quiero que estés dentro de mí.

—Kagome, yo también quiero estar dentro tuyo— su respiración se volvía cada vez más agitada. Kagome empieza a desabrochar el pantalón de InuYasha pero InuYasha lo evita—. No, no, esto está mal.

—Déjate llevar, nadie nos va juzgar en mi habitación— Kagome siguió y desabrocho el pantalón de InuYasha, por su parte InuYasha empezó a besar el cuello de Kagome, Kagome sintió tanto placer que no pudo evitar gemir. InuYasha al escuchar esto se sonrojo.

—Este… este…— Kagome puso un dedo en los labios de él.

—No sucede nada, sigue. — InuYasha toca las piernas de Kagome y las acaricia con mucho cuidado, Kagome desabrochó y sacó la camisa de él, InuYasha sacó la ropa intima de Kagome.

—InuYasha, te amo mucho—el muchacho seguía en su labor, levanto el camisón de Kagome y empezó a besar su vientre descendiendo hacia su sexo, metió su lengua en ese totalmente desconocido para él—InuYasha, InuYasha, no te detengas por nada en el mundo— ya escucho los suspiros y gemidos de ella no podía evitarlo, su excitación llega a los limites, quiere hacer Kagome suya sin importar que sucederá después.

—Quiero poseer todo lo que tenga que ver en ti— se dirigió arriba de ella, ya sabía que está lubricada para que lo acepte, ahora se desaceraría de su diminuto camisón.

—Yo también deseo lo mismo— sonrió al escucharla. Ahora se detuvo al ver los pechos de Kagome, no era nada nuevo lo que veía pero no pudo evitar mirarlos con deseos—. InuYasha, por favor no tardes.

—Claro que no tardare. — empezó a besar sus pechos, los succionó y los mordió. Kagome a tal tacto se excito demasiado.

—InuYasha, no sabía esto de ti— y sacó la camisa de él y la tira al piso, el solo está cubierto por su bóxer, Kagome está completamente desnuda ante el chico—. InuYasha, desásete de esa prenda incomoda. — InuYasha negaba con la cabeza y sonreía.

—No, niña. Vas a ver porqué no lo hago— la agarro de la espalda y empezó a embestirla pero con aun la ropa interior, Kagome se sentía incomoda pero a la vez excitante.

—Basta por favor, ¡entra de una vez! — Kagome estaba incomoda, esa tela medio que lastima su intimidas.

—Ya sentí que tan húmedas estás, preciosa. — Kagome no reconoció esa voz tan ronca de InuYasha, ese no era el dulce InuYasha que conocía.

—InuYasha, InuYasha… no te reconozco— InuYasha hizo una sonrisita tan arrogante que a Kagome no le gustó.

—No seas, idiota—él ni hizo caso, solo se saco su bóxer blanco.

—Ya hare lo que tantos quería— InuYasha entro en ella de una vez, Kagome sintió un dolor inmenso, ella quería que fuera más gentil.

—Me duele—dijo, lagrimeaba del dolor. InuYasha se sintió la peor bestia del mundo.

—Perdón, perdón, no quise hacerte doler. — y la beso por todo el rostro y seco las lagrimas de ella.

—Es normal, InuYasha, es mi primera vez. No te asustes— ella dio una pequeña sonrisa a él.

—Gracias, Kagome— InuYasha seguía entrando y saliendo, Kagome gemía despacio porque si la escuchaban interrumpieran el hermoso momento que vive con su ser amado.

—Ah, ah, sigue por favor… más rápido— e InuYasha siguió, Kagome hunde sus uñas en la espalda del joven. InuYasha sentía placer por lo que hacía Kagome.

—Kagome, eres perfecta. — decía mientras besaba su cuello haciendo un camino hacia sus pechos, marco sus pechos dejando pequeño moretones en ese lugar.

—Vos también sos perfecto, mi amor— sonreía mientras acariciaba la espalda de él, su sudor se unía en ese acto de placer. Ellos dos están en su pleno orgasmo, cuando InuYasha eyaculo dentro de Kagome ella se sintió tan completa.

—Te amo, mi niña— y ella fue cerrando los ojos ya que está totalmente agotada, InuYasha se puso a un costado y durmió al lado de ella y la abrazo.

CONTINUARA…

**N.A: Hay no me maten, es mi primer lemon que publico y digo la verdad no estoy muy segura de él, díganme que le falta y demás :3.**

**No subiré por un par de días o semanas ya que tengo mucho tarea lo lamento con todo mi corazón D:,**

**Ah me olvidaba, tengo en mente otro fics, se trata de Kagome e InuYasha que se enamoran de una forma rara y es muy lemon jejejeje. Qué les parece si lo publico, en el otro cap. doy más adelanto de este fics :3**


	9. Kagome InuYasha, una relación complicada

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si note agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.- le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

Hola: diálogos

_Hola: pensamientos_

**Hola: mensajes **

"_hola": recuerdos._

Capitulo nueve: Kagome e InuYasha, una relación complicada.

Narrado por InuYasha:

Me siento un hombre completo, completo en todo sentido. No puedo creer que hacer algo así con Kagome me haga tan feliz, feliz de saber que ella y yo estamos unidos en esta cama pequeña pero a la vez tan grande, no puede ser posible tener tanta felicidad con un simple acto, acto que haría con ella todo el tiempo del mundo con ella. Tengo que levantarme ya que nuestros padres comenzaran a sospechar, cuando apenas me levante Kagome empezó a moverse.

— ¿Dónde vas, InuYasha? —me dice agarrando del brazo.

—Kagome, van a sospechar que no estemos… ya habrá pasados como dos horas. — ella hace un pucherito en sus labios que a mí me fue totalmente difícil resistir, le doy un beso lo más apasionado que puedo, no soy un experto en dar besos incluso ella es la primera mujer que beso, la que beso con toda pasión.

— ¿Ahora si te quedas conmigo? — como te diría que si todo el tiempo Kagome. Pero ya con lo que hicimos nos vasta y nos sobra.

—Es lo que más quisiera, Kagome— ya me estaba poniendo arriba de ella para hacerla mía todo el día, todo el momento de esta vida y más—. Vamos, Kagome. Tengo una idea vayamos a un hotel y le decimos a mamá y papá que vamos a ver una peli o cualquier cosa— le dije lamiendo su oreja, estoy seguro que le hare el amor otra vez, ya me importa un carajo si esto está mal o lo que sea, soy feliz y mientras ella no me diga nada para impedirlo. No puedo creer negármelo y no haberme dado cuenta antes de que ella sentía algo por mí.

— No pensé que era tan insaciable, mi amor. — ya no aguanto más, poseeré a Kagome ahora mismo, la hare gemir hasta el cansancio. Me acomodo bien arriba suyo, no quiero hacerla sufrir como hace un momento, ahora solo quiero que goce junto a mí, que yo sea su placer y ella el mío.

—Princesa, yo contigo soy capaz de volverme el más hentai del mundo— dije besando su fino cuello, juro por Kami que la amo con todo mi corazón y quiero que sea feliz junto a mí.

—Entonces seré tu chica hentai para ti. —Kagome eres increíble, ya no aguanto más quiero hacerte el amor hasta que el día se vuelva de noche. Empiezo acariciando tus hermosas piernas, ahora meto un dedo mío en mi boca y después se lo meto a ella en la boca, después los saque y los pase desde su cuello hasta su vientre.

—Estás deliciosa, mi Kagome— y cuando menos lo imagine ella me masturbaba, me avergoncé un poco, ¡Pero qué descarado soy!, le hice de todo y me sonrojo con eso.

—Je, me alegra que sigas siendo algo del inocente InuYasha que me gusta— y ella seguía en su labor, no podía parar de sentirme con una gran excitación, ya quería estar dentro de ella, saque su manos con violencia y entre de ella de una vez, ella lo tomo con demasiada sorpresa—. InuYasha, no estaba muy preparada… aunque me gusto—me dice con una sonrisa.

—Vos también me gustás— le dije con una gran sonrisa. Éste éxtasis que siento cada vez que entro en ella es único e irrepetible, no sé qué haría si un día dejo de sentirlo creo que moriría si dejo de estar con ella. Todo cambio de un minuto a otro al escuchar que tocaron la puerta.

—Kagome, llame a la puerta de tu hermano y no contesta… y vos hace horas que no salís de tu habitación. —mamá estará sospechando… no, no puede ser posible; vi la mirada de Kagome, es totalmente de susto y está realmente pálida… yo no puedo hacer que Kagome se sienta así.

—Mamá, estamos los dos conversando hace un buen rato… es que, que, que estamos organizándonos para ir hoy al cine— vi a Kagome y está muy pálida… me empieza a preocupar demasiado lo pálida que está, estará por enfermarse.

—Está bien, InuYasha. —escuche sus pasos, se estaba yendo… me puse más contento al ver que se iba, pero la mirada de Kagome no cambiaba nada.

—Kagome, ¿te encuentras bien? —Kagome solo asintió, me di cuenta que en ningún momento salí dentro de ella—. ¿Te molesta que esté dentro tuyo? —ella me negó con la cabeza… ¿entonces que era? — ¿Entonces qué es?

—Miedo— la entiendo, lo de recién era realmente temerario… ¿Qué pasaría si entraba y nos veía así?

—Te entiendo, princesa— bese su frente—. Salgamos de acá. Vístete y vamos al cine— le sonreí con mucho cariño.

— ¿Es verdad lo del cine? — veía su carita tan dulce.

—Sí, quiero disfrutar éste día con vos— vi su sonrisa, me aparte de ella y me empecé a vestir.

—InuYasha, ¿Qué vas a ser con Kikyou? — me estaba poniendo la camisa cuando dijo eso, ¿Cómo le digo a Kikyou… que estoy con Kagome?, será mejor que omita unos pequeño detalles.

—Etto… le diré que no estoy enamorada de ella y listo. — se puso el bóxer y sus pantalones.

—InuYasha, ¿Cómo te enamoraste tan pronto de mí? — esa pregunta me resonó en la cabeza, en cierta manera Kagome preguntaba algo con lógica… pero respondí como debí.

—Lo estaba hace tiempo… solo me lo negaba— era cierto yo sentía esto hace rato. —. Kagome, vístete que quiero ir al cine. — le hice una linda sonrisa. Estaba tan preciosa, su pelo enredado, esa sabana que cubre sus pechos, eso deliciosos pechos que hice míos hace un momento—. Kagome si no te viste te hare el amor una vez más—vi que ella lloraba… ¿Qué le dije?, tan que saber que hice—. ¿Te dije algo malo?

—Es que pienso que yo para vos soy solo sexo— vi a Kagome muy intensamente, me acerque a ella y la bese en los labios muy suavemente.

—Nunca serias eso para mí— acaricie su rostro y me marche al baño… pero antes le dije algo—. Kagome, me iré al baño hasta que te cambies.

Ya pasaron unos varios minutos, Kagome no sale y estaba pensando en buscarla ya. Cuando estaba por entrar ella entro al baño.

—InuYasha, discúlpame por tardar… pasa que me dolía un poco y…—miro a un costado— me limpie algo la sangre.

—Cómo me hubiese gustado ser yo el que le doliera y no vos— la bese en el cachete.

Kagome y yo estamos en la cocina, mamá nos mira raro… mi miedo de todo esto es que nos separen, no logro saber si podría vivir sin ella. Vi a Kagome y está blanca realmente blanca.

—Hijos, recuerden que si van al cine— mamá miro a un costado, es más que obvio que sospecha algo—… que queda cerca de casa de la tía Izayoi, avisan si se tardan mucho.

—Un momento, querida, ¿Cuándo pidieron permisos ellos dos? — de seguro ahora nos tendremos que quedar acá.

—Me lo pidieron hace una semana… ellos se lo merecen tiene buenas notas y demás cosas— mamá mintió por nosotros, todo esto es realmente raro.

—Está bien— papá nos dio permiso que bueno—. Pero Kagome no irá… se ha portado muy mal últimamente. —

—Entonces yo no iré, padre— agarre del brazo a Kagome—, ya que yo quería ir con ella.

Kagome y yo estamos en mi habitación hablando de todo lo que tenemos que hacer para seguir con ésta relación.

— ¿Qué haremos, InuYasha?

—Hasta ahora solo estaremos en secreto. — dije dándole una caricia en su brazo.

—Pero si nos descubren.

—Me importa un carajo. — vi la mirada de Kagome era totalmente cariñosa.

—Gracias, InuYasha. Yo siempre pensé que era una loca por enamorarme de vos— la bese en los labios y la recosté en mi cama, yo me estaba sacando la camisa cuando ella me detuvo.

—Por hoy ya creo que tuvimos suficiente… estoy muy agotada. No puede creerlo antes ni se me hubiera creído rechazarte, pero estoy muy agotada. — vi una gran sonrisa en su rostro y la entendí, yo también tuve mi primera vez pero a mí no me duele nada a comparación de ella.

—Te entiendo. No te preocupes— me puse un costado de ella y la abrasé—, igual dormiré contigo— vi su mirada un poco preocupada—… no pienses mal, solo dormir, mi niña hentai— me dio una sonrisa y nos dormimos.

_**No me maten devuelta, me he quedado con poca imaginación. Igual éste cap., me ayudara para el siguiente y me deja pensar un poco así :D**_

**N.A: Nah, no te puedo creer, después de tanto tiempo me vengo a enterar que el lemon está prohibido acá -_-. Bueno tal parece que es posible que me borren a mí a mis dos historia (lean "La cigüeña" ya que está), si desaparezco no se preocupen (alguien se preocuparía que desaparezca?)… me hare un blog o foro jejejeje. De seguro tenga como Nick: IKUYKAGOME, IKUTAISHO, IKUUCHIHA, IKUYUKI, IKUHIGURASHI, de seguro Iku al principió será :D. Ah posdata, no dejare de publicar lemon. Posdata de la posdata: Lorena mándame el mensaje y ayúdame PLEASE :3**


	10. Los miedos más grandes

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si note agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.- le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

Capitulo diez: Los miedos más grandes.

Los dos gemelos están durmiendo en la habitación. InuYasha está abrazando de forma muy protectora a Kagome, Kagome se mueve un poco y eso hace que InuYasha se despierte. Él se mueve y sale de la cama con mucho cuidado, se pone frente a ella y la acaricia de la cabeza hasta sus piernas, su mano quedó en las piernas de ella.

—Kagome… Kagome… que linda eres— le dio un beso en la frente. —. Kagome, te quiero mucho.

Kagome empezó a despertarse.

— ¿Qué hora es? — dijo somnolienta.

—Ni idea— dice con una gran sonrisa, está realmente feliz.

— ¿Cuánto habremos dormido? — él solo se limito a sonreír un poco.

— ¿Qué te arrepientes de dormir conmigo?

— ¡Claro que no!

—Te amo. — y la besó en los labios, Kagome abrió un poco la boca para que el intensifique el beso, InuYasha se acomodó un poco… se puso arriba de ella, sabe que Kagome le dijo que por ahora no quería hacer nada, pero no se aguanta. Verla así es su gran tentación, pero ve la cara de la chica… ve que tiene algo de preocupación así que se aleja y hace un gesto de que no está molesto.

—Perdón, InuYasha. — se disculpa muy apenada.

—No sucede nada… viajémonos que hora es— se va caminando hasta la puerta. —. Espero que nadie se enoje mamá y papá.

InuYasha y Kagome caminan hasta la concina y ven a sus padres: están sentados juntos tomando té. El papá ve que sus hijos están ahí parado así que les habla.

—Hijos, duermen mucho… ¿Qué les pasa?

—Es la vida que nos da sueño— contestó InuYasha con un ánimo de perros.

—Hijitos, quieren comer. Son las nueve de la noche y no han comido nada. — decía la madre en un tono muy raro.

—Tanto hemos dormido… mami. — Kagome decía preocupada… no se había dado cuenta cuanto durmieron.

—Sí, mi amor. Igual ya no importa coman. — la mujer decía todo esto con un tono raro que fue percibido por los hermanos.

—Mamá, ¿te pasa algo? —dijo el chico de pelo oscuro.

—No, mi hijito. — dijo en un tono más triste.

—Mamá, no mientas. Te sentís mal. — dijo Kagome preocupada.

— ¡CLARO QUÉ NO! — gritó la mujer eufórica.

—Mamá…mamá— dijeron los dos juntos.

—Amor… ¿Qué te sucede? — pregunto su esposo con inquietud.

—Nada… nada, sucede que dentro de un mes mis dos hijitos cumplirán diecisiete años— mintió la mujer. Hay una cosa que le preocupa mucho y no es el cumpleaños de sus hijos.

—Mamá falta mucho para eso. — dijo la chica de pelos azabache.

—Sí, madre. No te preocupes, aparte Kagome y yo no te pediremos nada. — dijo el hermano de la chica.

—Querida, creo que necesitamos unas vacaciones solas. — las lamparitas de InuYasha y Kagome se encendieron, si sus padres se van de vacaciones podrían tener su relación sin problemas por algún tiempo.

—Sí. Sí, madre, debes ir de vacaciones. Kagome y yo nos podemos cuidar solo— dijo él para que le digan un "Sí" más grande que el universo.

—No sé, amor… dejar a InuYasha y Kagome solos no me parece buena idea.

—Ya son grande los dos, aparte InuYasha es muy responsable— Kagome al escuchar eso se dedico al macharse, sabía muy bien que pasara si no se iba.

—Kagome, no te marches. — dijo el padre.

—No quiero estar en este lugar— miro al suelo—. Será para quilombo quedarme acá.

—Hija, si al menos hablaras bien. — renegó el padre.

—Me iré. No tengo ganas de pelear, de en serio se lo digo, padre. —cuando se iba InuYasha la agarro del brazo.

—Vamos junto, Kagome— la miró intensamente a los ojos.

—Etto… InuYasha, no sé… Etto…

—Kagome, InuYasha ¿Por qué actúan tan raro? —preguntaba el padre con una duda que ronda en su cabeza.

—No actuamos raro, sucede que usted no puede ver que dos hermanos se lleven bien. — dijo InuYasha y se llevaba a Kagome, el padre intento sepáralo y dejarles cosas en claro.

—Ni lo piense, papá— dijo el joven que agarro fuerte a la muchacha. Ni que se le ocurra a ese hombre tratar de separar a ese muchacho de la chica.

Los dos están caminando en los pasillos, InuYasha agarraba el brazo de Kagome con mucha fuerza, y ella se queja pero él no hace caso. Después de un rato InuYasha la mete en la habitación y la empuja contra la pared y la besa bruscamente, Kagome se molesta y no corresponde el beso.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — dijo empujándolo.

—Bésame. — y besaba sus cuello muy bruscamente.

— ¡Basta! — hizo un poco más de fuerza y lo cacheteo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — ella lo miro muy mal, tenía mucha bronca por la pregunta de él.

— ¿Te parece poco que me trates así? — Pregunto con sarcasmo—. Lo sabía eres un tonto.

—Perdón— acarició su cachete—. Soy un idiota a veces, pasa que tenia la bronca que me dio papá y me descargue con vos.

—Está bien, pero que sea la última vez. — ella lo besó a él, el correspondió y siguieron así. InuYasha empezó a sacarle la remera a Kagome, Kagome empezó a sacarle la camisa a InuYasha… todo iba bien hasta que se movió la perilla, ellos dos no se dieron cuenta y siguieron cómo si nada hasta que se escuchó algo…

—Kagome, InuYasha, vayan a comer— dijo la medre y salió rápido de la habitación con una mano en la boca. InuYasha y Kagome se miraron muy fijamente, su madre los vio o nos lo vio…

CONTINUARA.

**N.A: Hola, a todos. Wih me hice un blog que es este ikuataisho95. buenblog. Com… ahí publicare mis fanfics si desaparezco XD. Gracias por sus comentarios me dejaron tan emocionada que no lo pude creer que alguien me diga cosas tan lindas después de todo lo que me criticaron XD. Hoy a esas críticas las tome como una ayudita aunque debo admitir que todavía me duelen -_- x3 je. Bueno tengo que decirle que tengo mucha, pero MUCHA tarea y si quiero ir a la universidad tengo que ponerme las pilas en estos años que me quedan en la secu así entro sin muchos líos, es gratis la facu pero muy exigente tengo mucho que mejorar (como mi ortografía ¬_¬) y así hare mi sueño de ser periodista Wih. :3. Las quiero muchooooooooooo, espero que les guste este cap.**


	11. Toda pareja tiene problemas

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si note agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.- le pertenecen a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

Capitulo once: Toda pareja tiene problema.

InuYasha y Kagome estaban caminando hacia el colegio, agarrados del brazo caminaban. Recordaban lo que había pasado ayer que había sido un gran susto, que para su suerte no fue nada.

—InuYasha, qué linda noticia nos dio mamá, ¿no? — dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

—Sí. Pues yo pensaba que nos había descubierto— decía mientras besaba la cabeza de la chica.

Kagome estaba totalmente feliz, ella y él anoche habían hecho el amor tan tiernamente, InuYasha la besaba con tanta pasión y ternura cómo nadie antes lo hubiera hecho. El saber que ella es correspondida, el saber que esa persona que tanto amó estaba a su lado la hace muy feliz, más que feliz… éste es un sentimiento que nunca se imaginó tener, ni aunque InuYasha le hubiera dicho previamente eso. Por su parte InuYasha se encuentra igual o más feliz, él nunca se hubiese imaginado una relación con la joven de cabellos oscuro… pero la tiene y eso la hace tener una alegría inmensa, ser el dueño de ella y saber que sólo él es su amante, y que nadie se atreva a poner un dedo a Kagome porqué se la vera con un InuYasha que será letal contra su enemigo.

—InuYasha, ¿Qué te pareció nos dejen una semana entera para que estemos solos? —preguntó muy alegre ella.

Esa semana para ellos solos era una oportunidad increíble para hacer lo que quieran, amarse cómo si no hubiera mañana.

—Genial… pues podre besarte más, hacerte el amor las veinticuatro horas del día— decía mientras acariciaba el brazo de Kagome.

InuYasha sentía algo en el pecho que no sabía bien que es, pero le hizo sentir muchas cosas buenas, cosas que le agradaron bastante.

—InuYasha, cómo me gustas cuando dices eso— dijo esto tratando de darle un beso, pero InuYasha la detuvo.

—Ahora no, princesa. Te daré uno después de mi clase de gimnasia — con esto dejó a Kagome atónita, y la vez muy enojada.

—InuYasha…— InuYasha la interrumpió agarrándola de la cintura y la besó con una pasión única, Kagome lo agarró con los brazos y profundizó el beso, sus lenguas batallando por ver quién es el que gana en esa batalla, batalla que gane quien gane deja con la única sensación que quieren sentir: placer.

—Te deje sin aliento, ¿no? — preguntó InuYasha picaron, Kagome hizo una sonrisa sabía muy bien que él todavía no sabe besar muy bien pero por ahora es muy aceptable.

—Hasta ahora me haz dejado sin aliento— hizo una cara de pensar—… en un siete por ciento.

—Como un siete por ciento. — Hizo un rostro con expresión de duda—. Entonces no te beso mas así tienes abstinencia de mí y cuando te bese otra vez quizás te deje sin aliento— dijo con una sonrisa.

—Entonces te doy un cien por ciento— decía con una linda sonrisa. InuYasha la miró con una expresión de enojado (pero en el fondo es fingida).

— Me has ofendido, mi gran dote de besador ha quedado por el suelo. — Kagome hizo una mueca de molestia ¿Cómo puede tener una gran dote de besador? ¿No era que ella era su primer beso?

—Déjame en paz. — InuYasha la miró extrañado, ¿y ahora qué le pasa?

— ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—Me mentiste con lo que era tu primer beso.

InuYasha entendió todo, su hermana sentía unos pequeños celos. Sonrió para su interior y le hizo entender algo a Kagome.

—Sí que lo eres— puso su mano en la mejilla de ella—. Lo de la dote de besador era una broma, eso si vos lo podés cambiar— decía mientras se acercaba a ella.

— Si tú lo dices— y lo acercó para besarlo, él la agarró de la cintura y la besó. La gente pasaba y como no sabían nada de ellos pensaban que era otra pareja de adolescentes.

Después de un tiempo del beso se separaron. Ya los dos caminaban a la hacia la escuela, después se separaron ya que InuYasha tenía clases de gimnasia. Kagome se fue en busca de su amiga Sango ya que necesita decirles la nuevas buenas.

Tardo un rato en encontrarla, pero la encontró.

—Sango, Sango— gritaba la chica emocionada por encontrarla.

— ¿Qué quieres, Kagome? — preguntó Sango un poco inquieta, pues veía a su amiga muy emocionada.

—Tengo algo lindo que contarte— dijo muy feliz—, es sobre InuYasha y yo.

—Entonces qué esperas. — dijo feliz, sentía que lo que Kagome tenía que decir era algo bueno.

Después de eso las dos se fueron a buscar un lugar donde hablar. Encontraron un bosquecito que estaba en el colegio.

—Bueno, cuenta. — decía una Sango más feliz que Kagome.

—Bueno— se puso un poco nerviosa—… InuYasha y yo somos novios.

Sango se puso más que contenta, ella era quien quería que esta pareja se forme. A pesar que ella era novia de InuYasha, pues cuando se entero que Kagome sentía eso por InuYasha le dejó el camino libre.

— ¡Kagome! ¡Kagome! Me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo— gritó de la alegría. Kagome al grito se puso colorada.

—Sango, no grites—dijo sonrojada—. Quieres que se entere todo el mundo.

—Pues sí— dijo sin ocultar sus sentimientos—, todo el mundo debe saber lo de ustedes.

—Sango, hasta ahora sólo será en secreto— dijo Kagome tratando de calmarla.

—Bueno— dijo ella tratando de entender—… pero no dejes que pase mucho tiempo.

—Está bien— contestó Kagome entendiendo que a ella no le gusta los secreto.

Después de un rato ella siguieron caminado, en su camino se encontraron con dos chicas charlando, escucharon que hablaba de InuYasha y se quedaron.

—Viste que Kikyou e InuYasha lo vieron salir de un hotel.

Kagome al escuchar eso no lo podía creer, quedó inmóvil con ganas de gritarles a esa chicas que todo es una vil mentira… que InuYasha es sólo de ella. Después de ver que ellas daban más datos no aguanto y se fue en busca de InuYasha, él tenía que desmentirle todo eso. Kagome salió corriendo y dejó a Sango atrás, fue al salón de gimnasia que sabía que él estaba ahí, pero se encontró con algo mucho peor.

— ¡Traidor. Te odio!— gritó Kagome al ver que InuYasha y Kikyou se besaban.

—No es lo que parece, Kagome— dijo un InuYasha totalmente abatido.

Kagome salió corriendo e InuYasha salió tras ella.

CONTINUARA.

**N.A: Hola, bueno le dejo este cap. Espero que le re-contra guste. ¿Le gusta que haya conflicto? No lo quieren, quieren que maten a Kikyou (lo siento lo ultimo me prometí no hacerlo XD). Vi varios fanfics de la misma temática del mío (incesto) y hubo uno que me llama mucha la atención. La autora decía que estaba en contra del incesto que le parecía algo abominable, yo quede así O_O. ¿Cómo hace un fics incestuoso y está en contra? A mí en lo personal no lo veo ni malo no bueno, son dos personas que se aman y ya, déjenlo en paz. Bueno los dejos y que lo disfrute x3. Ah me olvidaba me hice un foro visítenlo y únanse. www. foroswebgratis foro-locas_ os_ del_ fanfics no sean malos XD.**


	12. Una pelea

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si no te agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avise, pero si querés críticas constructivas si se aceptan, mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.-, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

Capitulo doce: Una pelea.

_Algunas aclaraciones: este cap. es antes de que Kagome vea a InuYasha y Kikyou besándose. Es para darle una "explicación más coherente"_

InuYasha estaba jugando a básquet, bueno si a eso que hacía se le puede decir básquet. Tiraba la pelota tras pelota y no entraba… él siempre fue malo para ese deporte, pero lo ayudaba a desconcentrarse y evitar dolores de cabeza, sólo lo hacía para pensar en las cosas linda que lo sucedían con Kagome.

Tenía que soportar a todo aquel que le decían una y otra vez _"Hola, cuñado. ¿Cuándo vas a entregar a tu hermanita?" _Y cosas por el estilo. Sucede que siempre se lo decían pero ahora le molestaba más de lo común, si antes le molestaba por el solo hecho de que sus "celos de hermano" ahora eran peores.

—Ay, Kagome… ahora por tu culpa me volveré en un celoso compulsivo— decía con una sonrisa en su rostro. Tenía celos de esos chicos porque eran los primeros en besarla, y sí él no tenía ningún derecho de reclamarle a Kagome algo porque en ese instante no eran más que hermanos.

— ¿Quién no lo sería con una hermana tan bonita? — escuchó InuYasha a lo lejos y decidió voltearse.

—Ah… sos vos. ¿Qué querés? — decía sin ánimo InuYasha, sabía que ese era su preceptor y contestarle de mala manera como hubiese querido no era la mejor idea.

—Ser tu cuñado como la mitad del colegio— InuYasha al escuchar eso suspiró. Tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearlo pero sabía que eso le iba a atraer problemas.

—No lo serás nunca, Kagome no se fijaría en alguien como vos. Aparte ¿no sos bastante grande para una chica de dieciséis años? — le dijo a su preceptor. Y era verdad tenía como veintiocho años.

— Se dice que para el amor no hay edad— cuando decía esto el preceptor se acercaba cada vez más a InuYasha—. Aparte ¿a quién no le gustaría tener a esa chica bajo suyo gritando y gimiendo? — y esta parte se lo dijo al oído a InuYasha, él a escucharlo se enfado mucho y estaba más que decidido a darle la que se merecía ese cretino.

— ¡Callate! — gritó InuYasha y golpeó al preceptor. El preceptor cayó al suelo y al caer al se limpió su boca que tenía un poco de sangre.

—Sos un tonto al pensar que con esto me alejaras de tu hermanita— y se reía el hombre que estaba en el piso, él se levanto del piso y decidió pelear con InuYasha—. Me acuerdo de cuando tenía doces años, ni te hacés la idea de cómo la disfruté ese día— y su risa se volvió cada vez más perversa.

InuYasha quería creer que lo que dijo ese bastardo era una cruel mentira, ella era una niña para hacer esas cosas. ¿Este imbécil le había hecho daño a su hermanita? le enfermaba la cabeza pensar en eso, le daba asco pensar que ése había hecho eso con su Kagome.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Higurashi? ¿Pensaste que tu hermanita era pura y virgen? — lo decía con tanta malicia. InuYasha no contestaba, no podía creer lo que decía ese idiota.

InuYasha quedaba pensando y pensando, y le costaba mucho creer lo que decía… pero su mente le recorría una imagen de ellos dos junto y le daba repulsión pensar eso. Todos sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el preceptor le pegó a InuYasha.

InuYasha quedó en el suelo. El preceptor aprovechó eso para pegarle desde ahí, pero cuando fue al suelo InuYasha lo puso boca abajo y empezó a pegarle con mucha fuerza en la cara, quería dejarlo irreconocible, quería asesinarlo con sus propias manos. Pero el joven que tenía abajo InuYasha tuvo un poco de fuerza y lo sacó de encima de él.

—InuYasha, me das pena — sonreía el joven de cabellos castaños —. No te das la idea de lo que es sentir a Kagome. Ah claro sos el hermano me olvidaba— dijo esto mientras se limpiaba un poco la sangre que había en su rostro—, nunca podrías sentir a Kagome, pero ¿sabés qué? Se siente increíble, su vagina era tan pequeña. Me acuerdo su grititos de niña: "_´pare, por favor, pare"— _InuYasha al escuchar eso quedó en transe e imágenes espantosas se cruzaron por su cabeza.

—Mentira…— es lo único que pudo decir InuYasha.

—InuYasha, algún día tu hermana iba a ser de otro. Nunca pensaste en esa posibilidad — y se levantó—. InuYasha, lo único que puedo decirte que tu hermana cuando estuvo en mis brazos gritaba, al principio por dolor— dijo perverso—… después por placer.

InuYasha no aguantó y lo agarró de la camisa y lo puso contra la pared.

—Que te quede en claro esto: Kagome es mía, de nadie más— dijo mirándolo con odio—. Yo fui su primer hombre, ella solamente grita y gime por mí… sólo yo sé qué se siente tener a Kagome— dijo con una sonrisa—. Kagome y yo somos más que hermanos, somos amantes, los dos sabemos que es sentir la piel del otro— el preceptor no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Ustedes dos tuvieron…

— ¿Sexo? — preguntó orgullos. Sí, era cierto que estaba marcando territorio. El joven de ojos café sólo atinó a asentir —. Claro es lo que hacen los amantes, ¿no?

—Eres un enfermo — dijo asustado el preceptor.

— ¿Y vos? Recién me acabaste de decir que te acóstate con una niña de doce años. Y me importa un carajo lo que pienses de mí— dijo InuYasha y soltó a su preceptor.

— Me lo imaginaba— sonrió el hombre que estaba ensangrentado—. Esa chica es una cualquiera, se habrá acostado con media ciudad.

InuYasha no puede creer que ese tonto haya dicho esas cosas de Kagome así que no aguantó y decide volver a darle una paliza.

Lo agarró de la camisa, lo tiró al suelo y empezó a golpearlo de vuelta, pero esta vez también en el estomago.

—Kagome no es una cualquiera. No sé qué parte no entendés que ella es solamente mía— repetía una y otra vez InuYasha.

Los dos estaban peleando, el salón estaba solo por eso nadie lo separaba. Pero después de estar un tiempo así apareció Kikyou que iba a separarlo pero escuchó algo que decidió quedarse escondida en un lugar.

—A ver, niño. Entiéndelo, yo ahora te voy a echar a ti y a tu hermanita por tu culpa, incestuoso— Kikyou al escuchar eso se agarró de la boca para sofocar un grito.

— Me importa muy poco lo que me digas. Y si soy incestuoso no te tiene por qué importar, yo la amo a ella y ella a mí y eso no lo vas a terminar porque se te antojó— Kikyou al escuchar eso no lo podía creer, InuYasha salía con su propia hermanita. Esa noticia le cayó como agua helada.

—Sabés que ahora lo echo a los dos por incestuoso, me dan asco.

— ¡TÚ NO VAS A ECHAR A NADIE! — se escuchó a lo lejos.

—Kikyou… — dijo InuYasha sorprendido.

— ¡Yo soy la sobrina de la directora y como tal puedo decirle que te eche a ti! — el preceptor se asustó a escuchar eso.

—No podés.

—Claro que puedo, así que vete y deja en paz a InuYasha — Kikyou estaba totalmente molesta, siempre había odiado a ese hombre. Pero nunca podía decir nada ya que temía que la echen, pero ahora que su tía era la directora no temía nada.

—Te saliste con la tuya, Higurashi —se levanto del suelo —. Tu "novia" te ha salvado— se marchó.

—InuYasha, levántate— ofreció su mano Kikyou al decir eso.

—Gracias, Kikyou.

Después de que InuYasha se levantó Kikyou lo llevó al otro salón de gimnasia.

—Quédate aquí, InuYasha— dijo Kikyou al ofrecer un asiento.

Después de unos segundos vino con un botequín que estaba lleno de medicamentos.

—No hace falta, Kikyou. No es nada — Kikyou al escuchar eso sonrió.

— Sé que eres muy fuerte, pero a veces hasta los superhéroes necesitan que lo curen —al decir esto empapo la gaza con desinfectante y lo posó en los labios de InuYasha.

—Kikyou — InuYasha sentía algo raro que no sabía que era, pero era algo relajante—… tengo que decirte algo.

—Lo sé, lo escuché todo— miró al suelo.

InuYasha se sorprendió.

—Entonces lo sabés— ella asintió.

—Tiene suerte tu hermana — dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

—Creo que no hay nada más que decir.

—Sólo te pido algo InuYasha— InuYasha miró fijamente a Kikyou.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó conectándose con la mirada de la joven.

—Un beso — Kikyou tiró la gaza y todo. Agarró la cara de InuYasha y la conecto en un dulce beso, InuYasha quedó sorprendido ya que nunca se imaginó que Kikyou lo besara.

Él sentía los dulces y deliciosos labios de Kikyou, eran tan embriagadores. Después de unos segundos dejó que la lengua de Kikyou se meta en él, era algo raro pero cálido y hermoso hasta que fue interrumpido por un grito.

— ¡Traidor! — Volteó a mirar al reconocer la voz— ¡Te odio!

—No es lo que parece, Kagome— sólo atinó a decir. Pero ella salió corriendo y él la siguió, antes de irse sólo le dijo algo a Kikyou—. Perdón, Kikyou—Sintió la necesidad de decirlo ya que él de alguna manera permitió el beso, y es más le gustó demasiado.

Después de disculparse con ella salió corriendo en busca de Kagome, no era muy difícil ya que Kagome era muy lerda al correr y más al estar nerviosas, igual no la encontró. Después de buscar un rato a Kagome se imaginó dónde podía estar así que fue ahí.

—Kagome, ¿estás aquí? — preguntó InuYasha, pero nadie contestó. Después de unos segundos vio unos zapatitos blancos y fue hacia ahí. Y era ella, sentada a ocultando sus lagrimas ya que era muy orgullosa para llorar.

— Vete, no quiero hablar contigo — dijo mirando a otra parte.

—Kagome, por favor mirame.

—No… ¿por qué no te vas con ella?

—Sencillamente porque no quiero. Kagome, yo quiero estar con vos y solamente con vos — dijo a ella y se sentó a su lado.

— ¡Que te vayás! —gritó, pero InuYasha no hizo caso. La puso al frente de él y la besó, pero ella no correspondió, le dolía saber que esos labios habían sido besados por otra. Entonces atino a morderle el labio para que lo soltara.

—Mierda, Kagome — se limpio el labio.

—Me importa poco — entonces InuYasha se enojó y la tiró al suelo para estar arriba suyo.

—Estas cosas dejala para la intimidad — sonrió, ya su enojo se fue al sentir a Kagome bajo suyo.

Kagome se sonrojó un poco.

—InuYasha, etto... — InuYasha al ver que los labios de Kagome estaban casi abiertos decidió besarlos.

La lengua de InuYasha peleó un poco al principio, pero después de un rato Kagome se dio por vencida y lo aceptó con todo gusto.

—Kagome, me doy cuenta que ninguno de los dos nos podemos resistir al otro — puso su mano en la frente de ella —. Kagome, teniéndote así, abajo mío, me dan ganas de hacerte el amor — Kagome abrió los ojos.

— Etto…— y vio que InuYasha sonreía—. Entonces podemos ir a un lado después — Kagome tenía una venganza bajo la manga.

—Ya quiero salir del colegio.

—Yo igual — Kagome se marchó del salón y salió de ahí. Quería hablar con Kikyou para que le sacara una duda, quería saber si era cierto eso.

Se quedó en el patio en busca que Kikyou pasara, sabía que ella pasaba a esa hora para irse a su casa. Después de una hora ella pasó por ahí.

—Kagome…

—Kikyou…

Las dos se miraban mucho, ella porque sabía que ahora dejaron de ser _"cuñadas"__**. **_Kagome porque quería saber sí era cierto lo de InuYasha y ella era cierto.

—Kagome, lo sé todo— Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar eso, pero no podía asegurar nada.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Lo de InuYasha y tú— miró al suelo —. No me importa, mientras él sea feliz.

—Kikyou, quiero saber algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Es verdad que InuYasha y vos fueron a un hotel.

—Sí, pero no hicimos nada— sonrió—. Yo y él no hemos hecho nada… así que no importa — no le iba a mentir, aparte de qué le serviría.

— ¿A qué hotel fueron? — Kikyou la miró extrañada.

— ¿Para qué quieres saber?

—Sólo decímelo.

—Hotel Tokyo— y Kagome se fue Kikyou la agarró del hombre y le dijo

—.Kagome, tienes mucha suerte ya que tu hermano es muy bueno.

— ¿No te da intriga nuestra relación? — preguntó al ver cómo aceptaba su relación como si nada.

— ¿De qué me sirve tenerla? ¿Acaso tú y tu hermano la cambiara lo que piense? Me da lo mismo si son hermanos, primos, hijos o lo que sea—metió sus manos en sus bolsillos—. La gente que vive rechazando lo que no le gusta vive limitada, quién podría decir que es injusto, malo o sucio. Kagome, te enamoraste y el corazón no sebe a quién elegir… yo no tengo derecho a decirte que lo tuyo es malo ya que no haces daño a nadie— y Kikyou al terminar de decir esto se fue dejando a Kagome totalmente acomplejada.

CONTINUARA…

**N.A: ¡Hola a todos! Qué les puedo decir?… etto… Ah! Me acordé, bueno sé que prometí que junto a este cap. iba a publicar "la cigüeña" pero no tengo tiempo de escribir el capitulo -_-. Sé que pasó una eternidad desde el ultimo cap. ¡santos cielos! Yo que siempre me quejo de las autoras que tardan mucho en publicar XD. Sé también que este cap. es muy poco interesante, más que nada en el final, pero prometo (mejor no prometo nada) que el próximo será interesante. Tengo pensado un lemon muy pervertido e.e, (mi mente sucia lo necesita). Bueno iba a escribir algo en contestación de **_**"los malos fics y sus autores"**_** pero nah me aburré, una le dice que no quieren saber nada de ellos pero te mandan un mensaje diciendo que "mejoré" (o.O?) Igual no piensen que no trató de mejorar, cada día me rompo el coco para aprender a escribir bien; leo muchos libros, mangas, revistas y demás. Aparte le pido ayuda (en alguna cosa) a mi profesor de literatura (le llego a dar mi fics para que los corrija le da un paro cardiaco XD). Otra cosas muchísimo más importante; en mi país van a reestrenar InuYasha no saben lo contenta que me puse, al leer la noticia me dio un gran orgasmo (e.e). Grax por leer y espero que le guste. Ah visiten mi perfil así ven cuál es mi face, así charlo con alguien XD.**

**P.D: InuYasha se reestrenaría en septiembre bajo el programa ZTV ¡yupi! (para más info visiten mi blog nuevo XD el otro me olvide la contraseña http una vaga. blog spot. com. ar/) Y el miércoles 29 cumplo 17 años, quiero mi regalito XDDD.**


	13. ¿Qué entiendes por amor?

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si no te agrada NO LEAS, no me critiques por lo que ya te avisé, pero si querés críticas constructivas sí se aceptan, mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.-, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi.**

AVISOS: Lemon (mi ser lo necesitaba XD)

Capitulo trece: ¿Qué entiendes por amor?

**Narrado por Kagome:**

_Me sentí tan mal al verlo besarse con ella. Era injusto que ahora que estamos teniendo algo él vaya y se besaba con otra, y encima cuando huyo de él me "obliga" a besarlo. Lo estaba odiando, ¡no tiene porqué hacerse el Don Juan! Yo nunca lo hubiese engañado en mi tonta vida, él estaba siendo injusto conmigo. Yo lo amo con locura y él la besa. Kikyou me dio a entender que él no la beso, que es muy posible, pero cuando los vi noté que InuYasha correspondía… noté que siente algo por ella y eso me duele._

Busco con Sango ese dichoso hotel. Vimos en la guía y de aquí cerca nada más había uno a catorce cuadras del colegio, supuse que es ese porque otro estaba a treinta y cuatro cuadras. Aunque no estoy segura de ello. La duda podría ser resuelta por Kikyou… pero creo sería demasiado. Entonces pregunto a mi amiga si ella sabe dónde podía ser. La chica niega varias veces, y yo me siento un fracaso tras otro. Yo quería vengarme un poco con InuYasha, aunque una venganza con esto creo que sería un placer para él.

¡Mierda!, maldito. ¿Por qué nunca puedo hacerle algo a ese idiota? ¿Será porque lo amo demasiado? Es más que obvio que sí, desde que tengo conciencia lo amo demasiado. Me acuerdo cuando éramos unos niños y jugábamos juntos, yo siempre terminaba llorando porque él jugaba brusco y me hacía comer el arenero… pero siempre me calmaba porque odiaba verme llorar. Hacía de todo, incluso le robaba dinero a nuestro papá para comprarme dulces y yo dejar de llorar. Eso era cuando teníamos cinco años, cuando teníamos ocho ya eso no servía demasiado, ya que los dulces por ese tiempo me habían empalagado. En ese tiempo empezaba a entender que cuando veía a InuYasha y me latía el corazón fuerte, que lo quería tener todo el tiempo junto a mí, que por rara razón sentía que los dos teníamos que ser igual a mamá y papá; casarnos, tener hijos y amarnos.

Y eso parecía posible en mi mente de niña, los dos nos queríamos más allá de lo familiar… yo lo noté siempre, hasta que un día le dije a mi mamá que lo amaba y que quería casarme con él y tener muchos hijos. Ella sonreía de manera nerviosa, me abrazó de manera extraña a lo que lo hacía con anterioridad y me repitió una y otra vez esto: _"Kagome, no te puedes enamorar de él. Ustedes no pueden estar juntos". _Nunca en mi vida entendí eso hasta que tuve diez años, no entendía por qué mi mamá me separaba cada vez más de él. Un día jugando con InuYasha le dije que lo amo con todo mi corazón y estaban mamá y papá. Mi padre sonreía, mi madre no. Ese día nos llevaron a la plaza, y, yo veía cómo chicos más grande que InuYasha y yo se besaban los labios. A mí me pareció romántica a él no.

—Kagome, no pienso hacer eso— me decía cuando yo le propuse eso. Su cara de asco se notaba, él era un niño de jugar rudo. Odiaba la idea de ser romántico. Qué irónico, ahora dice tantas cosas cursis.

—Pero los novios lo hacen, ¿por qué nosotros no lo hacemos? —le dije. Él lo dudo por mucho tiempo, veía cómo ellos (los otros novios) se besaban. Después de tomar valor me besó, pero apenas fue un rose.

Sus mejillas, al igual que las mías, se sonrojaron. Nadie nos vio. Ese fue un secreto que guardé por mucho tiempo, ya que él ni un flash del momento tiene. Durante mucho tiempo quise volver a hacer eso… pero cada día fue más difícil, ya que él sólo se interesaba de "jugar con sus amigos".

Ese mismo día en que sellamos nuestros labios, mi mamá nos dijo que era tiempo que nos separemos de cuarto. Yo me puse a llorar y patalear, ya InuYasha y yo no compartiremos el cuarto. Yo me enojé bastante, él un poco porque la verdad yo lo molestaba en acomodar nuestra habitación. Cuando a InuYasha le dieron el dormitorio, que generalmente usaban las visitas, yo me puse triste. Ya no dormiríamos juntos, yo no podría abrazarlo a la noche, ya no podría acomodar sus lindos cabellos cuando dormía…

Ese día, cuando llevaron las cosas de InuYasha, me quedé en mi habitación por un bueno rato. Mi papá se preocupaba mucho, mi mamá le decía que me deje para que me tranquilizara. Todo el día se la pasaron llevando las cosas de mi amado, él venía y me trataba de dar ánimos. Yo muy enojada, porque no reprochó tanto como yo, no le hacía caso. Por un momento él se enojó conmigo y me gritó.

— ¡Kagome, no seas tonta! — se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuerte. En un instante me puso al frente de él. Por un momento sentí cómo se acercaba mucho a mí. Posó su mano en mi majilla, sus labios se acercaban muchos a los míos— Puedes venir a jugar conmigo cuando quieras a mi cuarto… y a lo que quieras— ya no parecíamos niños, a pesar de lo que había dicho mi hermano.

Parecíamos adolescentes, queríamos sentir nuestros labios. Me parecía rara la forma en que besaba los demás. Ellos compartían la saliva, ¡qué asco! Bueno, en esa época me parecía asqueroso. Yo vi que algunos ponían las lenguas suyas en la boca de los demás. Yo me preguntaba sino sentían el sabor del otro. Yo suponía que el de InuYasha sería a chocolate y dulces, aunque como estaba comiendo mucho ramen. Cuando el niño quería posar sus labios en los míos, mamá entra. Al vernos nos separó e InuYasha se quejaba de la manera de que lo hizo. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y me fui a mi cama. Me quedé hasta muy tarde durmiendo, pero después me levanté. Eran las diez de la noche, supuse que InuYasha estaría durmiendo. Me levanté para tomar un vaso de leche y vi a mi mamá y papá hablando en el living, me quedé a escucharlos.

—Amor, me preocupa que InuYasha y Kagome estén tan cerca— decía mi progenitora.

Mi papá tomaba café, la verdad le preocupaba muy poco. Él pensaba que era cosas de niños, qué equivocado estaba.

—Es cosa de niños. No te puedes llevar por lo que te dijo Kagome cuando era muy chiquita. Izayoi…— mi progenitor se puso muy triste al nombrar a mi tía. Cuando era chica nunca lo entendí, pero cuando crecí lo entendí muy bien: mi tía estaba enamorada de mi papá, pero nunca supe si él de ella lo tuvo—Ella después dejó esas cosas y ahora somos unos hermanos que nos queremos como se debe.

Mi padre se marchaba pero mi mamá lo detuvo.

—Pero ella se fue a un comento para olvidarse de ti… ¿no pensarás hacer lo mismo con Kagome si llega a pasar? — mi mamá lagrimeaba.

Yo me enojé. ¡Ya me separaron de InuYasha y lo querían hacer más!

Mi papá tardó en contestar, lo que me enojaba más.

—Si es necesario lo haré— dijo y yo me fui corriendo.

¡No, no y no! No me alejarán de la persona que más amo por no saber por qué. Yo lo amo y no hay nada de malo en eso. Los odiaba en ese momento por no saber qué tenía de malo amar a InuYasha. Me fui al cuarto del chico, lo vi dormir. Su carita de ángel me llegó, me fui donde estaba él y lo besé en sus cálidos labios.

Desperté a InuYasha alegando que tenía miedo de dormir sola. Él, muy gruñón, se despierta y me acomoda entre sus brazos para dormir.

—Mierda, tonta— yo al oírlo me asusté. Sabía que InuYasha de bien chiquito decía palabrotas, pero nunca lo oí. Él vio mi cara y me dijo algo—. No te hagas la tonta porque sé que vos también decís malas palabras.

¡Qué mentiroso! Yo de pequeña nunca dije una tonta mala palabra. Bueno de grande sí, pero en esa época ninguna he dicho. InuYasha me sonrió y casi besa mis labios.

—Parezco tonto tratando de besar esos labios horribles— dio una estúpida risa y yo me enojé. Él al ver eso me abrazó muy fuerte y yo no dije nada. Dormimos. Y al día siguiente yo le dije a mi mamá por qué no podía estar con InuYasha.

En ese momento me sentí realmente mal, me había dicho un montón de cosas malas. En mí no cabía que lo que sentía por mi gemelo era malo. Desde ese día había sentido que no podíamos estar juntos, pero cuando fui creciendo ya esa cosa que me había dicho mi mamá no me importaba.

Yo no sólo lo amaba de manera inocente que lo amaba anteriormente, ahora sentía la necesidades que a mediada pasaba el tiempo de sentir su piel, los besos que daban esos adolescentes. Mi cuerpo lo pedía. Muchas veces soñé con él, al principio me daba culpa, pero después lo hacía sin ella. Por mucho, mucho tiempo besaba a chicos para dejar de sentir la necesidad que me daba InuYasha. Muchos de ellos me tocaban de manera que odiaba cuando tenía catorce años. Pero desde que tengo doce años me besaron.

Un día un hombre que trabajaba como maestro en mi escuela me besó de manera distinta… me odié toda mi vida por haber aceptado su propuesta de ir a un lugar. Me tocó de una manera que me daba mucho asco. ¡Maldito! ¡Casi me violaba!... Y de no ser porque fue en un lugar de la escuela creo que lo hubiera logrado. Para mi suerte en ese momento había aparecido Kouga, él le pegó con un palo por la espalda y el maestro se desmayó. Me sacó de ahí corriendo, tomando mi mano. En un instante pensé que era mi príncipe azul, pensé que con él sí podría olvidar a InuYasha… pero para mi desgracia nadie podía ocupar el lugar de InuYasha.

Ese día en que Kouga me había salvado de ese monstro.

Fui corriendo hasta encontrar a InuYasha y que me consolara… pero lo vi con una niña muy bonita. Algo en mí quería gritar, quería sacar a esa niña cerca de InuYasha. ¡Él no podía estar con otra que no fuera yo! ¡Él no debía!... Pero lo único que atiné hacer fue correr para otro lado, fui con Kouga. Yo a él lo conocía de peque, InuYasha me prohibía jugar con él. Metía tantas escusas para que no jugara con él; como que tenía piojos, que era grande, que tenía ¡sarna! Con lo último me dio gracia, ¿sarna? ¿No tenía mejor escusa que esa?

Eso ahora ya no era importante, él estaba con otra ¿así qué le molestaría? En ese día me la pasé con Kouga, él me abrazaba muy fuerte. Por un momento me había olvidado de mi estúpido hermano, por un momento mi corazón sentía que no deseaban los labios de InuYasha.

Por algunos meses fui la novia de Kouga. Él era lindo, bueno y sobre todo con él me olvidaba de InuYasha, o al menos eso pensaba. Sus labios eran incomparables. Yo tenía doces años y él catorce, teníamos una diferencia de edad… pero eso no se notaba en lo más mínimo. Después de siete meses me separé de él. Ya no quería saber nada, ya devuelta sentía el amor que sentía hacia el chico que había compartido la panza de mi mamá. Todo porque el imbécil de _mi _InuYasha se le ocurrió decir que tenía novia. ¡Tonto, ¿cómo se te ocurría decir eso delante de mí?! Sentía unos celos enormes, y encima cuando vi a la niña no se me ocurrió mejor idea que tirarle un poco de jugo en su lindo vestido azul.

—Oye, no hagas eso— la chica de ojos claro y pelo oscuro se quejó de eso. A mí no me importaba.

— ¡Fue sin querer! — le dije con una sonrisa fingida.

Llegó InuYasha y ella se quejó con él. Mi hermano me preguntó si era cierto, yo lo negué repetidas veces. Al final me creyó a mí, y esa fue la primera novia que le espanté.

Y así fue durante mucho tiempo. Él a veces se quejaba pero yo le daba una sonrisa y un abrazo que se clamaba. Me acuerdo cuando espanté a Sango, fue muy chistoso… Ella no se iba con nada, era la que más odiaba. ¡Le hice de todo!, pero ella no se iba. Incluso le teñí el pelo de azul y nada. Hasta que un día me enojé bastante y le corté su vestido favorito. Ella sonreía, le importó muy poco… De la nada me abrazó y yo dejé caer su vestido con las tijeras.

—Yo sé porqué hacés esto— en un momento sentí que por primera vez tenía en alguien en quien confiar.

Me dijo que notó que yo estaba enamorada de él. Yo le pregunté por qué si lo sabía no lo dejaba… Lo único que dijo fue que era por mí y por él. Nunca lo entendí y creo que tampoco lo haré.

—Kagome, le pregunté a Kikyou dónde era el hotel y me dijo que es el de catorce cuadras— de un momento escuchó decir eso a Sango. Nunca pensé que diría eso y preguntaría. Me enojé y cuando iba a decirle algo salió corriendo.

Suspiré cansada varias veces. Igual ya sabía dónde tenía que ir.

Voy hasta mi salón, busco mi carpeta y saco una hoja. Empiezo a escribir un recado para InuYasha.

"_Para: InuYasha._

_Te estaré esperando en la cafetería Shikon, vení a las 15:30. No le avives a mamá, ni a papá que llegaremos tarde. Yo diré que me quedé en lo de Sango y que vos también._

_Kagome"_

Al terminar de escribir, doblo la carta, la meto en un sobre improvisado, hecho por mí, y me voy hasta el casillero de InuYasha. En el trayecto del camino veo cómo un montón de "niñas" se acercan a mí. Oh dios santo, líbrame de todo este mal y aleja lo más posible a estas chicas.

Al parecer mis suplicas no son oídas. Estas chicas se acercan a mí y chillan, gritan y un montón de cosas más. ¡Por Kami-sama, ¿no podrían dejarme en paz?! Todo esto sucede porque el muy tarado de InuYasha se quiso hace el galán. Todas me piden su número, me preguntan de qué cosas le gustan y demás. Sango logra librarme del _fans-club_ de InuYasha y salgo. Después de ahí me dirijo al casillero de InuYasha, dejo la carta. Después de eso me voy.

Iba a ir al vestíbulo del colegio para cambiarme de ropa, pero me dio pereza. Así que salgo del colegio. Voy a la cafetería, que está a diez cuadras del colegio. Todavía era temprano, eran las quince y cuarto… Así que tomé asiento y esperé que llegue. Pido un café y me atiende un joven, que para me desgracia era un gran pervertido.

—Muñeca, ¿te gustaría un café gratis? — da un vistazo a mis pechos. Agradezco no tener algo escotado— Lo único que tienes que hacer es darme un beso— trago grueso. ¡Odio a los malditos como estos que se aprovechan de chicas! Ah, pero de mí no lo hará—. Claro que puedes hacer mucho más— me agarra de la mano y trata de darme una lamida en mi cara pero yo lo evito.

—Déjame tranquila— digo y me levanto—. Me iré a quejar con tu jefe— cuando pronuncié estas palabras él me toma de la cintura. Yo trato de zafarme pero no puedo.

Intenta tocarme las piernas pero yo golpeo su mano, de pronto intenta darme un beso ¡Qué repugnante! Le doy una cachetada pero igual sigue intentando. Por un momento pienso que me dará un beso… pero llega alguien y me aleja de él.

— ¿Qué intentás hacer CON MI NOVIA? — resaltó tanto esa palabra que pensé que lo golpearía, igual lo único que hizo fue agarrarme de la cintura y llevarme a él. Coloca su mano, demasiado fuerte, sobre mi cintura. Yo me enojo un poco ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan posesivo? Igual lo perdono por salvarme de ese libidinoso.

Me da un beso en mis labios de manera tan bruta que hace que el mesero se va.

—No me gusta que me beses así— le confieso.

—Perdón, lo hice para que se vaya— me da otro beso, pero esta vez uno tierno.

Sus manos descienden hasta una parte mía. Al sentir sus manos en mi trasero me sonrojo bastante, no es que no me gusta… ¡pero estamos en la calle!

Le doy un golpe un su mano para que la aleje, pero nada. Incluso creo que me toca con más ánimos, su mano tan traviesa tocan mis piernas, que están desnuda por mi corta pollera. Me separo de él y le digo que no haga eso delante de todos. Veo que poco le importa, ya que da de esa típica risa arrogante. Ya igual eso no importa. Le doy mi mano para que me siga, corremos… él muy entusiasmado ríe, tardamos pocos minutos. Y cuando llegamos la sonrisa de InuYasha se borra al ver el cartel y el hotel donde nos íbamos a dirigir.

—Kago…me— dice en señal de asombro o miedo.

— ¿Qué? No es nada nuevo para vos, aquí ya has venido, ¿no? —creo que es muy cruel la forma en que se lo digo. ¡Pero mierda! Él besa a otra y yo tengo que ser una tonta que le ve todo.

—No, acá no, Kagome— me ruega pero yo no le hago caso. Lo hago entrar—. No, Kagome. ¡No seas vengativa! Tú no eres así— me dice. Quizás tenga razón de que yo no sea así, pero siento un gran dolor en mi pecho por ver ese beso. ¡Es espantoso ver a la persona que más ama ser besado por otra!... y lo es más si ves que hay algo de sentimiento en ese simple acto.

Cuando entro voy al mostrador hablo con el que da las habitaciones.

—Tome nuestros pases escolares— InuYasha me ve incrédulo. No lo entiendo, siempre muestro los pases escolares donde vamos. Quizás piense que es medio tacaño mostrarlos, ¡pero no tengo suficiente dinero para pagar el cuarto!

—Kagome, eso no sirve de nada acá. No es un museo o cine— sonríe.

— ¡Ah, yo no tengo la culpa! ¡Nunca he venido a un lugar de esto! — Le grito y él se ríe— ¡Que vos tenga experiencia no quiere decir que yo la tenga! — da una carcajada. ¡Eso aumenta más mi enojo! Después de eso el que atiende también se ríe… ¡Ay, ¿todos se reirán de mi ignorancia?!

—Tome— dice el joven que nos atiende—. Habitación doce A— InuYasha le da el dinero y nos vamos. ¿Dónde quedó el InuYasha que no quería? Se ve que se fue al mismísimo…

—Kagome, me costó caro pagar. Es muy caro este hotel.

— ¿Y con Kikyou no te costó pagar? — le reprocho enojada.

—No sé para qué mierda me traes a este lugar. Podríamos haber pedido la casa— hace una sonrisa picara.

De la nada me atrae a él y me besa de una manera tan apasionada. Me apoya contra la pared y me toca de manera desesperada. Un gran sonrojo recorre mis mejillas, no porque esté avergonzada sino porque me excita demasiado. Me agarra de una pierna colocándola en su cadera, siento en él su erección. A veces no entiendo cómo éste puede sonrojarse y después hacer cosas como estas. InuYasha baja mi pierna y oculta mi cara en su pecho, no entiendo qué hace.

—Hola, Higurashi— esa voz… esa voz ¡es la de Houjou! Me pongo realmente nerviosa.

—Hola— dice con una rabieta. Sé de sobra que InuYasha lo odia por ser uno que quiso salir conmigo. Bueno, en realidad s_alimos _por un tiempo.

— ¿Y tu hermana? — pregunta de manera muy curiosa. Yo me oculto más en su pecho, no quiero que me reconozca… tengo miedo de que si nos descubre nos delate.

—No sé. Soy el hermano no su mosca— sonrío de manera muy tonta. Parece que el antiguo InuYasha va a volver.

— ¿Y quién es la chica que se cubre? — por Kami-sama ¡no puede ser tan curioso! — Se ve bonita, se ve que es de la escuela— siento su voz algo perversa.

— ¡Y qué mierda te importa! —grita.

—Bueno, cuñado, es broma. Espero que disfruten su "estadía aquí"— maldita sea, no puede ser tan tonto. Pensar que cuando salía con Houjou parecía tan inocente, se ve que quizás se volvió más avispado.

—No me causa gracia. Kagome no saldrá contigo ni con nadie, ¡ella es…! — no termina porque yo lo golpeo.

— ¿Sos tonto? ¿Querés que nos descubran? — lo regaño.

— ¡Keh! Me importa un carajo si él lo sabe, incluso es mucho mejor. Así me hago un favor— dice molesto y, a la vez, indiferente.

Me agarra la mano y casi me lleva a rastra. Me enoja que sea así. Busca la alcoba, que para suerte está cerca.

Entramos, no me gusta el lugar. Es feo… bah, no es como me lo imaginaba. Es de color bordo, hay una cama enorme del mismo color. Hay espejos por todas partes, ¡eso es lo que menos gusta!

—No me gusta…— no sé si lo dije o lo pensé.

—Igual a mí… no es lugar para demostrar lo que sentimos— me agarra de la mano—. Yo no te siento de esa manera, yo no te siento para que nada más tengamos sexo— me sonríe de manera linda.

Esa sonrisa que me hace me invita a besarlo. Lo beso, uno nuestros labios en un cálido y hermoso beso. Pongo mis manos en sus cachetes, cierro fuerte mis ojos. Quiero que esta vez que lo hagamos sea muy tierno, quiero que sea romántico… aunque este lugar no lo sea.

Él acerca sus manos a mi cadera, lo hace suave. Nuestro beso no es necesitado como los otros que nos dimos, no… este beso es de puro amor. No es que los otros no lo fueran, lo que sucede es entendimos algo los dos, entendimos que lo que sentimos no es un capricho. Yo por momento pensaba que lo que llegué a sentir por él era un simple capricho, ahora entiendo que nunca lo fue. Yo lo que siento por mi familiar es amor, lo entiendo ahora… ¡Él pensó lo mismo de mí! Pero ahora sabe que no es un capricho, sabe que lo amo.

—Si querés nos vamos— me dice entre besos.

—No. Me di cuenta que no importa el lugar, lo importante es lo que sentimos— le respondo.

Él se separa de mí, me ve directamente a los ojos, me da un beso en mi mejilla derecha.

—Si es lo que pensás, si es lo que deseas…— lo interrumpo. Le di un beso; nuestras lenguas se daban lindas caricias.

InuYasha me va llevando hasta la cama y se deja caer junto conmigo. Me acaricia mi pierna izquierda con mucha suavidad. Yo de a poco voy separando mis piernas y él se acomoda en ellas, siento cómo InuYasha empieza a sacar mi uniforme. Es costoso ya que esta vez me puse el de corbata. Saca mi corbata con cuidado, saca mi saco lento… eso hace que lo disfrute. Siento su mirada hacia mis ojos, sus ojos azules se unieron a los cafés míos. Si no me equivoco, creo que me quiere decir algo…

— ¿Estás segura? — yo me levanto un poco de la cama y apago la luz.

—Ahora sí…— le digo.

No es que no quiera ver a InuYasha ni que me incomode que él me vea… nada más me molestan los espejos.

Cierro los ojos cuando InuYasha me besa con mucha pasión, nuestras lenguas se buscaban una a la otra. InuYasha ahora empieza a besar mi cuello, lo hace con cuidado, lo hace muy despacio… haciendo que yo no pueda evitar que salga un pequeño gemido de mi boca. Sentí cuando InuYasha sonrió al escucharme, eso hizo que me sintiera bien. Él empieza a sacar mi camisa blanca, y al hacer esto me deja sólo en ropa interior la parte de arriba. Yo saco de apoco el uniforme escolar de él, dejándolo desnudo de la parte de arriba. Poso mi mano en el pecho de mi querido. Esa mano que poso en su pecho, la lleva a su rostro haciendo que lo acaricie.

Él empieza a sacar mi pollera y yo su pantalón, quedando en ropa interior ambos. Siento cómo él saca mi braga, en un movimiento ágil. Él hace todo esto sin parar de besarme… pero después desciende sus besos hacia mi cuello otra vez y haciendo un camino hacia mis pechos, que todavía están cubiertos por mi sostén. Él al ser interrumpido me lo saca. Esta vez no los succionó o los mordió, como generalmente lo hace, esta vez los besó con mucha delicadeza. Después hace un caminito por ahí, desciende hasta mi vientre y me estremecí de la manera en que lo hizo, fue tan suave, tan delicioso que no pude evitar dar un pequeño suspiro cuando llegó a ese lugar.

Yo sentía la necesidad de decirle algo a él, la persona que más amé, amo y amaré.

—InuYasha, sos lo único que tengo en mi vida…

—Kagome… no digas eso— dice entre cortado, se nota la excitación que tiene—. Están mamá y papá.

— ¡Ellos nunca me quisieron, nunca me entendieron! Ellos lo sabían y me querían separar de vos— sollozo.

—Nunca lo harán. Nunca lo permitiré— me dice alzando mi rostro. Me da un beso para tranquilizarme.

Siento que InuYasha empieza a sacar su calzoncillo con la mano izquierda y con la derecha, con mucho cuidado, mete un dedo en mi interior. Es la primera vez que lo hace y eso me hace sentir distinta. Busca mi excitación y la encuentra con mucha facilidad. No sé porqué pero sentí que una lágrima salió de mí. Quizás la felicidad da tristeza, porque esta lágrima no es de felicidad… pero tampoco de tristeza. Es una sensación extraña, pero no importa. Lo importante era que InuYasha me daba felicidad y ya. Después de esas sensaciones extraña saca su dedo de mi interior.

Siento que cada vez entra un intruso en mí, pero en vez de echar al intruso lo acepto con mucho gusto. Siento cómo InuYasha entra en mí en una manera que me fascina.

—Inu…— gemí al sentirlo tan dentro de mí.

—Kagome…— gime con más fuerza. Veo sus mejillas totalmente ruborizada

InuYasha hace movimiento en mí que me fascina, me fascina su manera de entrar de mí y también la manera de salir. Es hermoso, es tan celestial sentir esto… Ni la mejor droga del mundo te haría sentir lo que yo siento en este momento.

Necesito que InuYasha se una mucho más de lo que estamos, así que enredo mis piernas en la cintura de él. El joven lo entendió muy bien así que aumenta sus penetradas, con más dureza, con más rapidez. Mis paredes lo aprietan a la parte suya que está adentro mío, al sentir la gran oleada de calor que inundaba mi cuerpo. Pero me sentí más llena cuando él me llenó de su escancia dentro de mi pequeña anatomía, donde él era un gran invitado.

—Ah…— lo escuché decir cuando toda esa sustancia blanca estaba dentro de mí.

Puedo sentir que ya toqué el cielo, puedo decir que sentí lo mejor de mi vida.

—Te quiero…— le digo mis sentimientos. Él me da una sonrisa y salé de estar encima de mí.

— ¿No te cansás de decirlo? — dijo al acostarse a lado mío—Es aburrido decir te quiero, te amo o lo que sea a cada rato— al verlo así le doy un beso en su boca, fue un beso muy mojado.

—No. A ti te lo diría cada rato…— le acaricio la cara—Eres perfecto, a diferencia de mí.

—Ya cállate— me abraza y me cubre en su pecho firme—. No soy perfecto, sólo soy un humano lleno de imperfecciones… en todo caso tú serías la perfecta— vi como se sonroja—. No te creas demasiado— te amo mucho, InuYasha. Sos la dosis perfecta de un hombre, sos infantil, testarudo, lindo, bueno… valiente y nunca me dejarías. Por esos sos perfecto.

—Duérmanos— le dije al sentir sus latidos. Eran tan relajantes.

Él asintió y dormimos, yo me sentí tan protegida al dormir en su pecho

**N.A: guau fue más recuerdo que otra cosa, no? Jejejejeje. Qué les pareció esta vez el lemon? Debo dejar de escribirlo?, me dedico a otra cosa? Dejo los fics y me voy a estudiar? **

**Sí, lo sé, mis lemons no son calientes o interesantes. Diría que son patéticos y raros, pero mi cabeza lo hace así (U.u). Espero algún día voy a hacerlo buenos… y darles la calidad que se merecen ustedes, mis amados lectores. Últimamente me siento mal al no darle lo que ustedes se merecen, que es una calidad. A pesar de amar a caprichos, no puedo hacerlo cómo antes lo hacía… siento mi musa muerta y cuando la tengo activa no puedo pasarla a la historia. Es por eso que estoy diciendo darle un final (me duele decirlo), yo quería que dure más… pero creo que si llego con vida al capítulo 22 será demasiado. Igual haga lo que haga, será un final divertido y romántico –como se lo había prometido- no le daré demasiado dramatismo. Siento que él drama no es lo mío. Aunque el humor tampoco ¬¬. Aunque en **_**hazme **_**recibí buena respuesta con un drama, dramático al extremo, que yo acostumbro. Aunque fui ofendida en ese fics, me dijeron enferma, violada, que hacía daño a las jovencitas. Yo apenas tengo 17 años y soy acusada de esas cosas U¬U. Al principio me enojé bastante, después lo dejé pasar. En total, qué más da. Esa persona me acusó de eso y yo no puedo hacer más que decir que nunca fue mi intención. Igual subiré la historia original, que se llama: pobre corazón. El cap. uno será subido cuando tenga tiempo, además que decidí lo siguiente: después de subir el cap. donde InuYasha y Kagome viven su amor en otro lado subiré una continuación para hazme. Sería algo así como un final alternativo. De no entender lo que escribí me mandan un mensaje privado y se lo explico sin problemas n.n**

**Espero que les guste el cap. ya que lo terminé a las 12. Y pico de la noche, el 23 de octubre de 2012(?) Tengo realmente sueño. Otra cosa déjenme un comentario para sabe qué les gustaría en el siguiente cap. ya que ni mierda sé qué poner en el siguiente. Maldita musa que se me fue, espero encontrarla y dale de latigazo por escaparse. o_O?**

**Bueno sin más da, me despido con un lindo sueño y espero que les guste. Y gracias por apoyarme n.n**


	14. Ese lindo chico

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya; este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar, así que si no te gusta NO LEAS, no me critiques por algo que ya te avisé. Pero si querés críticas constructivas sí se aceptan, mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.-, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi. **

Capítulo catorce: Ese lindo chico. (Un poquitín lemon XD)

InuYasha se despertó al sentir que un cuerpo chiquito se movía un poco. Cerró los ojos un poco irritado pero después de ver quién era que se movía… una tonta sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La miró detenidamente, no pudo contener la felicidad que lo irradiaba en ese instante. Ver a esa chica no podía ser posible, se suponía que ellos nada más tendrían que quererse un poco. Igual eso no evitó que se enamoraran. Y aunque él se lo negaba en un principio, no pudo resistir la atracción que sintió hacia Kagome.

Moviéndose un poco, se corrió un poco de la cama. Pero antes de hacer algo, él se colocó encima de ella. Puso sus codos al costado de ella para no aplastarla. Le movió un poco los cabellos rebeldes del flequillo y acercó sus labios a los de ella, no iba a besarla dormida pero un pequeño rose le podía dar. Unos segundos duró aquel pequeño contacto. Después de eso, se salió de estar al lado de ella para ir al baño, no sin antes ponerse una toalla que vio a en la puerta del baño.

Al entrar al baño se dirigió a la canilla. Al lavarse la cara se miró al espejo, se sintió un asco al verse el pelo todo enredado, tenía los ojos un poco hinchados. Se siguió mirando hasta llegar el cuello y una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios al ver dos chupones. Kagome sí que se había pasado, e igual a InuYasha no le molestaba, veía en peores condiciones a sus amigos (que parecían ser mordidos por vampiros). Aparte, eran dos pequeñas marquitas moradas… serían muy fácil de ocultar. Juntó sus manos para tomar un poco de agua, se miró en el reflejo del agua. Una extraña sensación la invadió, era muy similar a la felicidad.

Sin saber por qué una lágrima se derramó en su cara. Pensó un rato en todo, ¿cómo iba ser el futuro con Kagome? No sabía lo que iba a pasar y eso le daba un poco de pánico. ¿Sería algo fugaz? No, no podía ser algo fugaz… jugársela así; con millones de cosas en contra, _pisoteando_ el amor de sus padres. ¿Y si era fugaz?, ¿y si Kagome después lo dejaría?, ¿y qué pasaría si Kagome lo dejara? Tantas preguntas se formaban en su mente y lo único que quería era poder estar con Kagome; esa chica que lo único parecido era su color de pelo porque en lo demás eran tan opuestos. Con un poco de irritación se volteó para despejar todas esas tonterías, ahora lo importante era que él y Kagome estaban juntos.

Al darse vuelta se encontró con una Kagome cubierta con una toalla, con los ojos hinchados y con el pelo un poco revuelto. No pudo evitar ver hermosa a Kagome, a pesar de su estado. Ella se acercó a él con una lindísima sonrisa, era imposible evitar ocultar su felicidad, lo que tanto anheló se hizo realidad y con muchas cosas mejores. Su amado InuYasha la amaba a ella y a nadie más, ella nada más tenía su corazón, sus besos, sus caricias… su todo. No pensaba dejar esto, ella luchó mucho para tirar todo al bote. Con un poco de seducción se acercó más y le robó un beso, InuYasha al instante contestó y la acercó mucho más al cuerpo. Le sacó la toalla, dejando que cayera en el suelo. Ella se crispó al principio pero después se fue concediendo a todo lo que su gemelo le hacía.

Kagome empezó a disfrutar todo eso que le estaba haciendo, cuando él besó el cuello de manera que era indescriptible, le fascinaba que hiciera eso. InuYasha la agarró de las piernas y la alzó, la fue llevando hacia la pared, mientras la besaba. Ella tiró la toalla que tenía su hermano, era hora que también disfrutara de la desnudes de él. Sin ningún descaro, ella pellizcó la nalga derecha. InuYasha gruñó un poco, no le agradaba que hiciera esa estupidez. Dejó de besarla y la miró fijo a los ojos, le dijo todo con esa mirada asesina. Kagome no hizo caso y siguió en lo suyo, InuYasha un poco más irritado le sacó la mano de ahí.

Kagome dio una pequeña queja al ver la actitud del muchacho. Igual él no hizo caso, si ella no le hacía caso que se abstenga a las consecuencias (igual no le hacía nada, sólo le sacaba la mano de _ese lugar_).

Con un poco de torpeza, fue llevando a Kagome a la regadera, sin dejar de besarla. Los dos gemían al contacto de la piel de cada uno, era increíble pero ellos encajaban a la perfección. Con un poco más de fuerza, los dos entraron a la ducha e InuYasha, con un poco de cuidado, prendió el agua. Entre besos y caricias, hicieron el amor bajo la tibia agua del motel. La posición era nueva para ambos, pero le fascinaba hacerlo así. Después de un tiempo los dos explotaron, estaban demasiados exhaustos. Los dos jadeantes, se miraron con ternura, con amor, con sus rostros totalmente ruborizados. Ella hizo una sonrisa que a InuYasha cautivó, en esa sonrisa se mostraba totalmente cansada y satisfecha. Con un poco de cuidado, él se fue separando, para dejar de ser uno y poder irse, ya se estaba por acabar el turno del hotel.

Kagome estaba un poco cansada para caminar, entonces InuYasha la alzó. Caminaba un poco tembleque, ya que temía caer porque estaba un poco resbaladiza la cerámica. Con gran esfuerzo, InuYasha y Kagome salieron del baño. Ella se bajó de los brazos del chico, sabía que había sido una gran carga para él.

Los dos buscaron sus uniformes, vieron que estaba al costado de la cama, que era matrimonial. InuYasha se sonrojó un poco, no supo por qué ahora le dio vergüenza que Kagome lo viera sin nada de ropa.

—Qué lindo te ves así— le sonrió Kagome.

InuYasha se vistió rápido, en total el saco no se lo iba a poner a igual que la corbata. Kagome tardaba un poco más, ella tenía que ponerse la camisa, el saco, la corbata y las medias largas (la pollera era fácil de poner). Al ver eso, InuYasha ayudó a vestirse a Kagome, poniéndole los zapatitos.

—Kagome, no nos hemos secado— le dijo al darse cuenta que ella todavía estaba un poco húmeda.

—Ya lo sé— le contestó con una dulce sonrisa—, no me quise secar, tengo miedo que al secarme se vaya esta linda sensación.

—Entiendo— le besó la frente.

Después de ponerle los zapatitos, no sin antes de ponerle las medias, se fue en busca de una toalla. Se secó el cabello y después se lo pasó a ella para que al menos se secara la cabeza. Ella se secó, pero un nuevo problema se presentó; estaba totalmente despeinada. InuYasha suspiró. Fue a buscar un cepillo y le cepilló con sumo cuidado, sabía hacerlo ya que él también tenía el cabello realmente largo, incluso más largo que ella (aunque no lo cuidaba tanto como la chica).

—Ya nos podemos ir— le dijo al dejar el cepillo.

—Gracias, es muy tierno que me hayas peinado— se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

Él se sonrojó un poco.

— ¡Keh! — le gruñó al mirar al otro lado.

La joven le dio una leve carcajada, cosa que hizo que se enojara un poco más. Un poco ofendido, se fue caminando hasta la puerta.

— Date prisa.

Ella fue hasta la puerta y le agarró de la mano, yéndose al fin del lugar donde se mostraron cuanto se aman, donde hicieron el amor hasta el cansancio. Al llegar a la entrada, el joven que le dio las habitación le vio con cara de pervertido, con una sonrisa pervertida.

—Deja de vernos así, libidinoso— amenazó InuYasha moviendo su brazo izquierdo.

Kagome se cubría la cara de la vergüenza que sentía. Pensar que antes había estado en situaciones peores, y no le causaba nada, ahora no podía evitar sonrojarse.

Con un poco de cansancio los dos salieron de ahí, había sido linda la estadía pero no volverían más. Caminaron despacio, el hotel no quedaba lejos de su casa, quedaba a unas cinco o seis cuadras. Kagome contaba con un poco de dinero, así que cuando vieron una heladería compró dos helados, InuYasha eligió de frutilla, ella de chocolate y crema de cielo. Cuando él vio que pagó, una pregunta de formó en su cabeza.

— Kagome, ¿con eso ibas a pagar? — ella asintió— Eso no llega ni la mitad de lo que sale…— suspiró.

— ¡Qué iba a saber yo! — dijo mirando hacia otro lado.

InuYasha la miró con ternura, su hermanita, a pesar de todo, era muy inocente en algunas cuestiones. Los dos fueron en sumo silencio, estaban un poco enojados, pero nada grave. Al llegar a la esquina de su casa, InuYasha la agarró del brazo, la empujó hacia la pared y le plantó un beso muy apasionado.

—Me encanta pelear contigo— le sonrió en besos—, me encanta verte enojada, pues tu cara se vuelve chistosa y te pones muy fea— le confesó al llegar al cuello.

Kagome se irritó un poco pero no hizo caso, ya que cuando besó su cuello se sintió tan bien. Suspiró un poco, InuYasha sí que sabía hacer vibrar cada fibra de su piel. Cuando estuvo a punto de gemir, se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban de su casa. Con delicadeza se separó de él, InuYasha quedó sorprendió, pero cuando le dijo que lo podían descubrir lo entendió muy bien. Agarrados de las manos, los dos fueron hasta la casa, caminando despacio, con un poco de miedo. Al llegar a la puerta y entrar, vieron que sus papás estaban en la puerta, que estaban como felices.

—Ya llegaron, hijos— dijo el padre con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó un InuYasha realmente desorientado.

—Bueno, con su mamá fuimos al hospital y las dudas se han confirmados— dijo más contento.

— ¡Vamos a tener un hermanito! — se emocionó Kagome.

El papá los abrazó a ambos, la felicidad les habían hecho olvidar la pelea que habían mantenidos hace unos días. La llegada de otro integrante le daba felicidad a toda la familia, un nuevo hermanito o hermanita podía dar la alegría que le hacía falta a este hogar.

— ¡Lo mejor es que son gemelos!

InuYasha y Kagome quedaron impactados, cuando su papá los soltó, se miraron con la cara de sorpresa que llevaban ambos. Una pregunta se les formó a los dos: ¿pasará lo mismo? Los dos se sacudieron la cabeza, no era hora de tontas especulaciones.

— ¿Por qué tienen el pelo húmedo? — preguntó, y habló, por primera vez su madre.

Los se miraron, tenían algo que inventar.

—Nos caímos en la escuela y pues…— iba a decir lo primera que se le vino a la cabeza— nos embarramos y nos tuvimos que bañar— le terminó de decir InuYasha.

Los dos padres le creyeron y los dejaron ir, pero antes le avisaron que iba a venir su tía con su hijo. Los dos se pusieron contentos, verían a su tía, pero igual no le agradaba la idea de ver a su primo Sesshoumaru; era muy aburrido, frío y sobrador con InuYasha. Después de saber quiénes iban a venir, subieron las escaleras y fueron a la pieza de Kagome, que era el segundo cuarto a la derecha. Al abrir la puerta, los dos entraron.

—Kagome, ¿has pensado lo mismo que yo?— soltó de una vez.

Ella agachó su mirada, sí había pensado lo que podía pasar con sus futuros hermanos o hermanas. Ella no quería que pasaran por lo mismo, ¿otro caso de incesto en su familia? Creían que era suficiente con ellos dos, sería triste que sintiera ese dolor que sentían ambos. Quizás pareciera que estuvieran contentos con la situación pero no era así, le dolía en el alma hacer esto a sus papás, saber que no van a tener los mismo derechos que las otras parejas, que en fin y cuando "_ellos no eran normales"_.

InuYasha levantó con su mano derecha la cara de Kagome, no iba a soportar que se pusiera a llorar. Se dieron una sonrisas ambos, un dulce beso selló todo lo que había pasado. Por ahora, esas cosas la dejarían, no hacía falta hacer futurología, el tiempo diría y con eso ellos no podrían hacer nada. Los dos supieron que si pasara lo mismo, los tenían que apoyar y ayudar en lo que sería necesario.

Unos minutos después, se separaron y se sentaron al lado de la cama. En la habitación totalmente rosa, los dos se abrazaban mutuamente. Ahora tenían que estar el uno para el otro, porque este secreto no dudaría para siempre y tarde o temprano se iba a saber. No se supo por qué, pero InuYasha se fue encimando a Kagome y la fue besando con mucha pasión.

—Kagome, seremos hermanos, tendremos la misma sangre, nos habremos criado juntos…— la miró directamente a los ojos— pero yo no puedo evitar quererte de esta manera como una mujer— y la confesión terminó en un dulce beso.

La chica no podía dejar sentir que era la mujer más afortunada del mundo, un InuYasha no se encuentran todo el tiempo. Podrá tener un millón de defectos, pero tenía billones de virtudes.

Ni tonto ni lerdo, InuYasha desabotonó toda la camisa de Kagome, dejando los pecho de ella a su vista (igual siendo cubierta por su sostén).

—Inu…—gimió al sentir los cálidos labios posarse en sus senos—, estamos en casa…

—La primera vez también estábamos en casa— le espetó—. Kagome, ¿fue especial para ti? —le preguntó sabiendo que esa ocasión era muy importante para las jóvenes.

—Sí— suspiró—, pero me hubiese gustado que fuera más romántica.

—¿Qué no te ha gustado?— le había preguntado mientras miraba su rostro.

—Que me haya dolido tanto, que te hayas puesto como un sexópata— dijo un poco apenada—… pero creo que ha sido mi culpa—se disculpó de esa manera.

Él la entendió a la perfección, se acordó que había entrado sin nada de cuidado, que la había embestido con su ropa interior y que ella estaba totalmente expuesta. Pero él no tenía nada de experiencia, sólo se había dejado llevar por su instinto, hacer lo que también alguna vez había soñado. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero el primer sueño húmedo fue con Kagome, se había sentido tan culpable, tenía trece para catorce, sus estúpidas hormonas le habían jugado en contra, le habían hecho imaginar cómo sería hacer eso con su gemela. Por meses no había podido mirar a los ojos a Kagome, igual ella tampoco lo miraba. En esa época había cambiado la personalidad de él, había dejado de ser el terco y el cero romántico InuYasha, se había mostrado un lado que jamás había pensado tener: un lado más dulce que un caramelo. Lo que sucedía era que no sabía cómo ocultar el nuevo sentimiento hacia ella, entonces con el tiempo pensó en la idea de que si fuera un hermano más tierno y cuidadoso nadie lo notaria; error. Kagome no entendía un pepino el cambio repentino, del tosco se había vuelto más gentil, más atento a detalles ridículos, a decir cada dos cosas una cursilería. Pero con el tiempo lo tomaron como que había entendido que ser de esa era lo más conveniente. E InuYasha se le fue pegando, muy a su pesar.

—Kagome, InuYasha, su padre me ha pedido que…— dijo Sesshoumaru entrando a la habitación. Pero se frenó al ver que los dos adolescentes estaban en una posición muy amorosa.

—Primo— dijo Kagome tirando a InuYasha a su lado—, no es lo que parece.

—Cúbrete al menos, puedo ver tus senos— dijo sin cambiar su frío mirar, la verdad no le importaba nada lo que hacían. Se había detenido por la sorpresa.

—¡No la mires!—dijo InuYasha mirando con mucho enojo y notables celos—¡Ella es mía!— le lanzó su camisa a Kagome.

—InuYasha…— dijo anonadada Kagome, pues sabía que era celoso pero no de esa manera. Le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos, nada más con ella era tan abierto.

—¡Tú tápate!— la retó—¡y tú no la mires!—le dijo con notable ira.

—No me interesa verla— contestó él sin inmutarse un poco—. Mi madre y sus padres quieren decir algo.

—Ahora iremos, vete…— le dijo InuYasha mirando hacia abajo.

Sesshoumaru salió, no quería saber nada de esos dos, bah, como siempre.

Kagome buscó desesperada algo con qué taparse e ir abajo, tenía miedo de que su primo los delatara.

—No quiero que nadie te vea— le dijo totalmente cegado de furia—, ¡eres mía!

—Deja de estupideces y bajemos…

InuYasha seguía enojado, pero igual hizo caso. Antes de bajar el chico se puso una remera. Al bajar los dos no decían nada, nada de nada el silencio se hizo más que presente. Al llegar al living sus papás mostraron a un chico realmente apuesto, con ojos celeste que hacía vibrar a cualquiera.

—Hijos, él vivirá por un tiempo con nosotros— le dijo la mamá—. Es hijo de la amiga de su tía, y como no tiene familiares en Kioto, así que nos han pedido que cuidemos de él— le finalizó la mujer.

—Mi nombre es Miroku— saludó. Cuando vio a los gemelos quedó anonadado, no se parecían en nada. Después de eso empezó a ver a la chica y fue hacia ella—. ¿El tuyo cuál es? — lo sabía pero quería oír su voz.

—Kagome— dijo un poco sonrojada, ya que él le besó el dorso de la mano sin ni siquiera pedírselo.

—Un placer— le dio una mirada más que seductora.

Pero lo que ninguno contaba era que al lado de ella había un chico más que celoso. Miroku se puso en medio de ambos y le dijo algo a InuYasha: _"Hola, cuñado"._

InuYasha reventó de rabieta esto era lo último que faltaba.

**N.A: Hola, gente. Tanto tiempo, no? Sí soy de lo peor, pero no saben lo triste que fue perder mi pendrive con todos mis fanfics, me quitó la musa por completo. Yo a este cap. lo escribí más de tres veces! No saben una frustración hacerlo tanta veces. Sé que no es largo, pero creo que es algo que hará entender cosas de todo esto (tampoco hizo mucho el cap. xD). Por eso pido compasión, trataré de hacer lo mejor de mí. Por otra parte, le quiero decir que tengo fanfics que por ahora sólo fueron subidos a mi blog, que espero que visiten. Ah otra cosa, si van a mi perfil, se darán cuenta que me hice una pág. en face, denle me gusta me harán empezar a usarla. Estoy medio depre y quisiera ánimos de alguien, estoy muy triste, soy una tonta pero me deprimí un montón cuando mi primer SasuSaku apenas recibió un comentario, igual ese sólo comentario me dejó feliz al leerlo tanta veces. Etto a qué venía? Ah sí, una linda chica me mando un email para adaptar **_**hazme,**_** leyó mi fanfic ese y después leyó todo o. O, sí que tiene tiempo. Así que ya saben si ven la adaptación tiene mi entera autorización, pero no me dijo cuándo rayos la iba a subir. Bueh, me re fui de tema, les aclaro que este fanfics está terminado en mi compu, sí, mi mami me compro una, mi hija net-chan es mi amor xD. Bueno esto sí se hizo largo, me despido con mi nuevo nombre xD. Oaky-chan (qué les parece?)**


	15. Llegó el fin, te digo adiós

**Caprichos**

**Aviso desde ya; este fics es lemon, tiene incesto y vocabulario vulgar. Así que si no te gusta ****NO LEAS****. No me critiques por algo que ya te avisé, pero si querés críticas constructivas sí se aceptan, mientras no sean destructiva ¬¬! **

**Los personajes no me pertenecen lamentablemente -.-, le pertenece a la grandiosa Rumiko Takashi. **

Capítulo 15: Llegó el fin, te digo adiós.

InuYasha moría de celos. "¡Estúpido!", dijo su mente. No tenía por qué coquetear con su novia. Kagome **era su novia, **eso la hacía prohibida a cualquiera, ni un hombre debería osar en mirarla. Pero éste no sólo la había mirado, también osó en llamarlo "cuñado". Partirle la cara era poco. Con un poco de brutalidad, colocó a Kagome al lado suyo. Todos miraron sorprendidos, menos _cubo-de-hielo,_ él sabía que su primo marcaba territorio, como los animales no pensante.

Miroku no hizo caso, nada más se sintió un poco incómodo. Una broma se le ocurrió en su cabecita loca. Fue delante de ella y con una sonrisa picarona le dijo:

—¿Quieres tener un hijo conmigo?

Eso hizo que InuYasha se enfadara más. Sin nada delicadeza la separó y se llevó a Kagome. Los celos lo estaban cegando, su mente no sabía qué pensaba.

La chica se quejaba por lo bruto que era. No sabía qué le estaba pasando a su hermano. Sabía que era un poco torpe y demás cosas, pero con ella trababa de ser lo más delicado posible.

Él la llevó a unos de los pasillos, a esos que nadie pasaba. Sin cuidado, la empujó contra la pared. La miró fijamente, quería ver si así podía sacar sus dudas. Levantó una ceja y cerró los ojos. No entendía sus celos de maníaco, si ella nunca le había dado razones. Pero después se le vino a la mente las cantidades de chicos que le dijeron algo sobre su hermana. Todos en la escuela habían besado, sus labios fueron disgustados por muchos. ¿Quién sabe si su cuerpo también?

—Basta, InuYasha —le dijo molesta.

No hizo caso. Siguió como estaba. Pensaba y pensaba. Todo esto lo estaba enloqueciendo. No quería pensar mal en Kagome, pero no podía. Ese ser que no confiaba en ella mandaba más.

De un momento a otro, sus labios fueron sellados con un beso bruto.

—Me lastimas, InuYasha —dijo tratando de empujarlo.

—¿Puedo lastimarte si te demuestro lo que siento?

Eso la dejó anonada. No supo por qué, pero sintió pena por él. Se dio cuenta que todavía no sabía amar, le faltaba aprender. Pero ella le enseñaría, porque era su amado. Así que fue cediendo al beso. Poco a poco fue besando lo labios de su hermano, siendo lo más delicada posible. Puso sus manos en el bello rostro del joven. Respiró suave y siguió con el acto más fácil del mundo, pero que era el más placer daba. Quería besarlo, y si eso significaba desgastar sus labios lo haría.

InuYasha sintió una puñalada en su corazón. Le deba rabia tratar así a la mejor mujer del mundo. Pero sus celos mandaban más que otra cosa. Sin decir nada la fue llevando a una habitación, abrió la puerta y entró con ella. Vio una cama, estaba llena de cosas. La pieza tenía muchas cosas de hace años.

—¿Dónde estamos, InuYasha?

—No sé — contestó.

Tiró todo de la cama, cayendo en el suelo lo que había. Sin decir nada, los dos se demostraron todo lo que sentían. Lo hicieron, mientras InuYasha tapaba la boca de Kagome. No sería nada grato que sus padres los oyeran. Querían dormir, pero eso era muy sospechoso. Ya habían desaparecido por un buen rato, seguir así lo iban a ir a buscarlos. Aunque a él ya mucho no le importaba.

Ella fue vistiéndose, a la vez que sentía una pequeña incomodidad. No le gustó nada esta vez, fue algo poco placentero. Su corazón le decía que lo que acababa de pasar no era hacer el amor. Mas no quería decir nada, porque su hermano había puesto todo de sí. Se sintió triste al ver que él se iba sin decir nada. Generalmente decía algo que hacía sentirse bien consigo misma.

Salió secándose las lágrimas que comenzaban a querer salir. Mientras sus puños se restregaban en sus ojos, se encontró con su padre. Le sonrió de manera fingida. Su papá le habló pero ella no hizo caso. La agarró del brazo, para detener el paso de su hija.

—¿Qué carajos les está pasando a InuYasha y tú?

Kagome se sorprendió. Tuvo miedo de que lo haya descubiertos. Con todo el terror posible, lo miró a los ojos. Tartamudeando un poco, preguntó. Vio el ceño de su padre fruncirse, algo que la aterró más.

—¿Por qué maltratan tanto a la visita? ¡Él vivirá con nosotros! Entiendo que tu hermano no le haya gustado nada lo que dijo, pues a mí me cayó como una patada al hígado, pero tampoco para eso— soltó un poco el brazo de su hija—. Dile que era una broma, nada serio.

El corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir de manera normal. Así que era eso. Zafaron una vez más. Por ahora su secreto estaba guardado. Le contestó lo más relajada posible, no podía dejar alguna sospecha. Él le creyó, aunque dudaba un poco. Ambos siguieron su camino, Kagome hacia la nada, él… adelante.

La chica caminó cabizbaja. Estaba un poco dolida. Trataba de entender la actitud de su gemelo, pero no la comprendía. Quería creer que lo hizo para no levantar sospechas. Suspiró. Se dio cuenta que había llegado a la cocina. Vio que estaban todos: InuYasha, su tía Izayoi, su primo Sesshoumaru y ese tal Miroku. Se quedó mirando a InuYasha fijamente.

—Señorita Kagome, ¿por qué no nos complace con su presencia y se queda tomando té?— le dijo con mucha elegancia Miroku.

—¿Por qué no la dejas de molestar? No te hará caso, Kagome tiene novio.

La azabache se puso contenta, aún no estaba todo perdido.

De pronto el chico se levantó. Sintió una opresión en el pecho. Vio directamente a Kagome a los ojos. La miró fijo. Se dio cuenta que el escenario no era el mismo, todo estaba oscuro. Los dos solos. Trataban de comunicarse pero no podían.

'_InuYasha, you love your sister?'_

Ese idioma no lo entendió. Pero la voz le parecía muy conocida. Lo que más le desagradó era el tono ácido que utilizó ese hombre. Igual no hizo caso, devuelta la miró. Se dio cuenta que ambos estaban envueltos en unas telas de arañas. Kagome estaba ahogándose. Él la quería defender pero no podía. Segundos antes de que ella muriera, dos flechas pasaron delante de ambos. Mas la flecha hirió el corazón de los gemelos.

El pecho quedó clavado con esa flecha mágica. Les dolían, querían llorar por ese inmenso sufrimiento. Kagome cayó sobre sus rodillas, estaba rendida.

Todo volvió a la normalidad.

—¡KAGOME!— gritaron todos al unísono.

InuYasha la tomó entre sus brazos. La llevó hasta su habitación, la recostó en la cama. Al verla dormir acomodó los cabellos rebeldes.

—InuYasha, ¿cómo está…?

—Está bien— cortó a su madre—. Déjenme a solas con ella.

Su mamá no dijo nada, sólo le hizo caso. Impidió que entren los demás.

—Este es nuestro castigo— besó con suavidad los labios de su hermana—, por nuestros pecados.

Los ojos de ella se fueron abriendo. Sus pupilas parecían inexistentes, todo era de un solo color y tonada. Los labios casi abiertos, pidiendo a gritos un poco de aire. Lo único que salió de esos pequeños labio fue: _"no me dejes"._

Se apretaron las manos con mucha fuerza. InuYasha vio que había un hilo rojo. Claramente estaban unidos… Pero… ¿los hermanos podían estar conectados de esa manera? Vio que estaba un poco dañado, pero que aun así luchaba por estar todavía junto. Pero llevaba mucho esfuerzo, ese que te dejaba sin energías, ese que te dañaba y él no quería dañar a Kagome.

—Inu…— gimió.

—Aquí estoy— le contestó con la voz suave.

Kagome se levantó de sopetón. Vio que alado estaba InuYasha, lo abrazó muy fuerte. No sabía cómo decir lo que tenía dentro... pero sintió que se estaba muriendo.

—Kagome, esto no da para más—lagrimeó—. Ya no podemos ser novios.

Un montón de imágenes se dieron en su mente. Se le vino una de cuando tenían cuatro año, Kagome aprendía a hablar (todavía) y había dicho: _"Te quelo, Inu-chan"._ De ahí ella iba corriendo hacia un campo hermoso. Después se le vino una de los ochos años, los dos estaba peleando, él mató al hámster de la chica. Todavía se acordó lo que le dijo: _"¿Cómo pudiste matar a Mr. Dientes? ¡Te odio, InuYasha!" _, eso le había dolido en el alma… era la primera vez que lo decía. Unos minutos después, se le vino el recuerdo de cuando trajo su primera novia, Sakura. Sí, recordaba eso muy bien y más las palabras usadas por la azabache: "_La novia de InuYasha es horrible. ¡No la quiero acá!". _Ahí se había enojado, pero ahora lo recordaba con gracia. Una última oración apareció: _"Sé tierno, InuYasha. Todavía me duele un poco", _eso lo dijo ayer, cuando lo estaban por volver a hacer.

—¿Qué?— preguntó sollozando.

—Ya no puedo seguir, todo esto está mal.

Kagome entró en un estado de enojo. Lo odiaba más que nunca. Se levantó de la cama y lo miró con odio.

—Claro, ahora me dejás, ¿no?— dijo con rabia—. Ahora que me quitaste mi virginidad. ¡Sos igual a todos!— fue y le pegaba en el pecho firme—. Decime, ¿te gustó lo estrecha que era?— preguntó con ironía—. ¡Hiciste lo que nadie logró: acostarte con Kagome Higurashi!

InuYasha no podía creer lo que decía, estaba siendo muy cruel con él. Sin nada de delicadeza, la apoyó contra la pared y la besó con mucha fogosidad. Los dos se besaban, pero sin amor, sin nada, a pesar que se estaban devorando uno al otro. Se separaron y la miró muy fijamente.

—Es verdad— dijo sin pelo en la lengua—. Me encantó hacer lo que toda la escuela quería: sacarte la virginidad— la frase que más le dolió—. Todo el mundo quería oírte gemir, solo yo lo pude oír. Eso que soy tu hermano, pero aun así lo hice. Poder entrar en ti…

No terminó porque ella lo abofeteó. Lloraba. Pero no de tristeza si no de bronca.

Dándole su amor y pagarle de esa manera. Se iba a desplomar en el suelo pero no pudo, porque unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron. Se sentía realmente mal, unas terribles ganas de desmayarse se hacían presentes. Quizás por las palabras usadas por InuYasha la habían dañado.

—Te detesto…— dijo mirando las azules orbes que la observaban.

No contestó, ya había hablado se más. Lo único que hizo fue recostarla en su cama, dejar que descansara. Pero no podía soportar que siempre dijera lo mismo, odiaba que se lo repitiera una y otra vez. Cuando se cansó, la besó. Un beso para que se callara.

—Yo no te odio…— fue encimándose a ella—. No me digas esas palabras dolorosas…

Fue descendiendo los besos, haciendo un camino en el cuello de la muchachita. Escuchaba unos llantos, a la vez que le decía lo mucho que lo odiaba. Cuando se cansó, la volvió a mirar a los ojos y la volvió a besar. Esta vez, fue muy dulce y lento.

—¿Por qué sos tan cruel conmigo?

—Te lo diré mejor, quiero estar contigo— suspiró—… pero no puedo. No quiero dañarte. Esto está mal, y no quiero que salgas lastimada…

Kagome rompió llanto, ahora entendía por qué se alejaba de ella. Pero eso no sacaba el dolor de su corazón.

—Vos… ¿Es verdad lo que me dijiste recién?

—No…— la volvió a besar.

InuYasha le dijo que este era el fin de la relación que tenían. Ya no podía seguir, a pesar de quererlo. Pero era un pecado, no podía hacer pecar de esa manera a su hermana. Un último beso le dio. Se fue de ahí. Ya todo llegó a su final.

Al salir InuYasha entró Izayoi. Kagome la llamó, necesitaba sacarse todo lo que tenía adentro. La azabache le contó todo a su tía, quien quedó impactada por todo. No se había imaginado que la relación se había formado, menos se iba a imaginar que había llegado al final. Cuando su sobrina empezó a llorar, ella la consoló todo lo que pudo.

—Kagome, te diré una frase de un amigo— le dijo mientras le acariciaba la cabeza—: _"Detrás de las nubes, el cielo siempre es azul"*._ Con eso te quiero decir, que a pesar de todo hay esperanzas.

Kagome le sonrió a Izayoi. Siempre tratando de animarla, de sacarle una sonrisa. Era tan buena…

Después de la charla, las dos se despidieron. La chica se quedó acostada, oliendo las sábanas. En esa cama olía a InuYasha, a la demostración de amor que se dieron ayer. Lloró un poco. Ya no había amor en los dos. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero no iban a estar juntos.

Se fue de ahí y fue a su pieza. Quería dormir para toda su vida, no quería seguir viviendo con ese sufrimiento. Al llegar, se tiró a su cama. Iba dormir todo lo necesario. Una luz tortuosa se colaba en sus ojos. ¡No! ¡No…! Quería seguir durmiendo. Pero no podía, una voz angelical la estaba despertando.

—Kagome, hija, despierta— le dijo su madre.

La chica se fue despertando, no quería preocupar a su mamá.

La mujer le dijo a su hija que vaya a la cocina, a la vez que le preguntaba si estaba bien. La muchachita le contestó de la mejor manera. Y así fueron a la cocina.

Ahí estaba InuYasha, con los pelos alborotado. Pero quedó con la boca abierta al verla, se veía tan hermosa. Como odiaba ese diminuto camisón, dejaba ver esas lindas piernas.

Igual no fue el único que lo notó, Miroku también babeaba, pero no tan _obvio_ como el azabache.

—Qué bonita se ve, señorita Kagome— le sonrió.

InuYasha se moría de los celos, pero se contuvo. No veía la hora de terminar con este martirio. Contaba una y otra vez hasta cien. Al llegar como diez veces con su cuenta, se dio cuenta que le estaban hablan.

—Así que, InuYasha, dentro de dos semanas nos vamos. Para volver una semana antes de su cumpleaños, nos tomaremos la última quincena del mes— dijo el padre.

InuYasha siguió con lo suyo. Pero ahora pensando que no podía disfrutar esa semana como lo había pensado, pues el idiota dio por terminado el noviazgo con Kagome. "¡Qué tonto soy!", se dijo. Ahora esas semanas no le servía de nada.

…

Y como si fuera un suspiro las dos semanas pasaron volando. Hay tenían que ir a despedir a sus papás. Ir a la estación de trenes.

Kagome fue al cuarto de InuYasha. Aún seguía con esos mareos… pero trataba de no desmayarse. Al tocar la puerta él la atendió.

—Hace tiempo que no vienes— dijo con melancolía.

—Mamá y papá están abajo— dijo cambiando totalmente de tema.

InuYasha se sintió mal, pues a pesar de todo se podían llevar bien, ¿no? Igual se lo buscó, le rompió el corazón, era lo menos que podía esperar.

Los dos bajaron en silencio, sin decir nada. Al llegar sus papás le dijeron que vayan al auto. Subieron. El peor viaje del mundo, un aburrimiento total. Al llegar a la estación se saludaron. Su mamá lloraba como si fuera el fin del mundo, Kagome la acompañaba un poco. Mientras que los hombres se hacían los duros, pero sentían un poco lo de ellas. Se despidieron, in beso para cada uno. Los padres subieron al tren. Ya estaban lejos.

De la nada Kagome se desmayaba.

—¡Kagome!— gritó InuYasha.

A los pocos minutos ella fue abriendo los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¿Estás bien?— le preguntó ignorando la pregunta de su hermana.

Kagome se enfadó un poco. Se levantó y siguió como si nada, su enojo era más que lo que sentía.

…

Las dos semanas pasaron volando. Sus papás ya volvieron, iban a volver más pronto, por los desmayos de Kagome, pero ella le dijo que no hacía falta, que estaba bien.

Y bueno las dos semanas fueron un fiasco, los dos peleaban cada dos por tres. InuYasha estaba que hervía de los celos, ese Miroku no paraba de tirarle piropos a Kagome. Lo peor de todo fue cuando los vio dándose un beso, ella trató por todos los miedos que no pelearan, pero InuYasha no podía no pelear. Lo único que lo paró fue ese desmayo repentino de Kagome.

Ahora no paraban de pelearse, ya que InuYasha le echaba en cara lo pasado con Miroku. Pero ella le decía que no le importaba, porque no eran novios.

Ahora Kagome estaba en el cuarto de Miroku, charlando de pavadas.

—Siempre tan hermosa…— le sonreía.

—Qué bobo eres— le sonreía de manera tonta.

Los dos quedaron como amigos, vieron que no querían arruinar la linda amistad que habían formado. Pero eso no evitaba que Miroku le dijera alguna cursilería de vez en cuando.

De la nada entró su gemelo, sacándola a rastras de ahí.

—Kagome, ya basta— le dijo al llevarla a rastra a su dormitorio.

Ella no dijo nada, pero devuelta se sentía mal. Antes que le pasara algo le dijo.

—Vos me dijiste fin a lo nuestro…

No lo pudo terminar, su vista se estaba nublando. InuYasha notó que se sentía mal, así que la alzó y la llevó a su cama.

—No lo hice porque quería— le dijo besándola con suavidad, como la voz que usó.

InuYasha la miró fijó, quería saber que le pasaba a Kagome.

CONTINUARÁ…

_**¡Sigo siendo un desastre! (Encima le robé una frase a CASI ÁNGELES*)**_

**N.A: Neh, soy de lo peor… pero como expliqué en mi perfil estoy hasta la coronilla. ¿Por qué? Simple. El último puto año de secundaria, nostalgia, nostalgia y nostalgia. Puta nostalgia. Bueno, también tengo mares de tarea, estoy algo así como decirlo… desaprobando o_O. Si no apruebo me quedo en la nada, porque sin ese puto título no puedo trabajar o hacer terciario y/o universidad. *Cof, cof***

**Antes que diga la demás tonterías, quiero decir algo. Mi inglés es pésimo, así que no sé si formé bien la oración: **"_InuYasha, you love your sister?"__**.**___**Así que mil disculpa, pero quería ver si me salía xD. Che, peor es usar el traductor! ¬¬.**

**Qué les pareció este cap.? Metí un poco de todo. No sé por qué pero este cap. me gusta mucho. La fantasía creo que no soy muy buena, pero me gustó cómo la metí en la historia. Sé que Inu es un idiota por lo que hizo al principio y después también, pero vieron que "tuvo sus razones", no quería que Kagome sufra y lo hace ¬p¬. Pero son muy crueles ambos, se lastiman, pero Inu mucho más a Kagome, ¬¬. Y esos celos de maníaco no me gusta en nada, ¡no tiene porqué celarle! **

**Las semanas para ellos fue un fiasco, Kagome se desmayó cada rato y nadie sabe por qué… ni yo. No sé de dónde lo saqué xD. Creo que Kagome se enfermará, spoiler xD. **

**Dentro de una semana será su cumple 17, regálenle algo xD. **

**Bueno algunas declaraciones (¿?), este cap. me costó al principio****…**** peroooooooo después me salió fácil :·3. **

**Bueno, otra vez se hizo larga. Me despido. Chaos! Oaky-chan!**


End file.
